After Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen
by Chrissie2
Summary: This story is a H/M romance and follows their lives and the lives of other members of the 4077th for 50 years after the Korean War. Finally Finished!!!!. Please R/R!! Thankyou and enjoy!!
1. See Ya Later!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to 20th Century Fox and the producers and creators of M*A*S*H: except any character I decide to make- up along the way. This story begins where "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" leaves off. I hope you enjoy my second fan fic ever and criticism is greatly appreciated, please send any criticism to Hotlips4Hawkeye@aol.com.  
  
Chrissie  
  
After "Goodbye, Farwell and Amen"  
  
By: Chrissie  
  
I looked down as the chopper lifted off the pad to see the word Goodbye spelled out in stones, "Goodbye Beej!" I said to myself, as we were leaving what now remained of the 4077th, I couldn't help but feel an emptiness. My heart felt ill and I knew exactly why, I just couldn't let her go.  
  
"So where you off to Captain?" asked the pilot.  
  
"Kimpo... no, not Kimpo, I need to make a stop at the 8063rd M*A*S*H, there is something I need to take care of there." said a confident Hawkeye Pierce.  
  
I can't believe what I'm going to do, she 's the only woman in my life who has managed to take my heart from medicine. I couldn't love Carlye enough because I loved medicine more, but now I know I can give my heart away because she stole it away the first time I laid eyes on her. Major Margaret "Hotlips" Houlihan managed to steal my heart. Oh god what if she says no, what am I going to do?   
  
"Captain? Captain? "  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We're here"  
  
"Stay here I'll be back soon"  
  
I've got to find her, hopefully I 'll run into a familiar face or someone who knows her.  
  
"Kellye! Oh thank god I found you, where's Major Houlihan?"  
  
"She is settling in her new tent"  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Right over there" as she points to the tent to her left.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I walked to the tent that had that oh to familiar sign on it "Major M. Houlihan Knock Before Entering," so I knocked.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Margaret! Margaret! Thank god I found you, I thought I 'd lost you forever"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm taking you with me back to Crabapple Cove"  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye!" she knew exactly what he was doing something she waited for a long long time.  
  
"I'm taking you with me to Maine, to Crabapple Cove, I love you Margaret and I can't bare another moment without you by my side, marry me and make me the happiest man alive, what do you say?"  
  
"Yes, oh, Yes Hawkeye yes yes I will!" 


	2. Crabapple Cove

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to 20th Century Fox and the producers and creators of M*A*S*H: except any character I decide to make- up along the way. This story begins where "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" leaves off. I hope you enjoy my second fan fic ever and criticism is greatly appreciated, please send any criticism to Hotlips4Hawkeye@aol.com.  
  
Chrissie  
  
2 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen"  
  
By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
As the yellow taxi drove down the long stone driveway in front a them appeared a large country estate with a sign that said "Dr. Daniel J. Pierce" The house was like one out of a storybook. It had a wrap around porch and large windows all around that give a wonderful view of the ocean. The shrubbery was pruned and the grass was crisp and fresh. The taxi stopped and Hawkeye paid the fare. The two stepped out and gathered their belongings.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye, now I know why you hated Korea so much, this place is absolutely beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you love it Margaret"  
  
"Do you think your father will mind my being here?"  
  
"No, he won't mind at all, the minute he meets you he will fall in love with you."  
  
As soon as Hawkeye said that a tall lanky man who looked like an older Hawkeye Pierce, actually he spoke like him with the same mannerisms when he spoke up and said,  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in! So, are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going to go inside?  
  
The two men embraced and pulled away to speak.  
  
"Dad, its good to see ya."  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
"How are ya?"  
  
"Glad to be home... There is someone I'd like you to meet... Dad meet my fiancée Margaret Houlihan"  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Pierce."  
  
"Sure is heard a lot about you while the two of you were in Korea, sweetheart call me Daniel."  
  
The trio walked in the house. Hawkeye and Margaret placed their bags in the foyer and followed Daniel to the back porch. On the back porch you could see the sunlight reflecting off of the majestic ocean. There to the right was a porch swing that had held many memories both fond and not so fond for Hawkeye. The landscape was simply beautiful.   
  
"Margaret where will you be staying dear?''  
  
"Well, on our way here I saw a small inn in town and was planning on getting a room there later on tonight"  
  
"No, you'll do no such thing we have plenty of rooms here and you can stay here with Hawk and I ."  
  
"Margaret, we can room together," he ever so blatantly states and winks at her.  
  
"I know my son, don't worry dear you'll have your own room. So when do you plan on getting married?  
  
"Soon I hope!" Hawkeye says mock sarcastically  
  
"Well Ben, what about next month?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Where do you kids plan on having this wedding?"  
  
"Here if at all possible, its just breath taking."  
  
"Yea, Dad, just like you and mom, I want to give Margaret the best and whatever she wants is what I want. We could have both the wedding and the reception on the lawn."  
  
By then they had all sat down around the table on the patio discussing the wedding plans for the wedding of Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce and Ms. Margaret Jane Houlihan. This engagement would be the talk of the "Cove." Hawkeye Pierce was finally taking a wife.  
  
"Margaret, listen how is how about August 27, a month after one of the happiest days of our lives the end of the war."  
  
''I love it Ben!"  
  
"Dad is that alright with you?"  
  
"Its fine Ben as long as you marry this angel and make her very happy."  
  
"Great! Now what's for dinner Dad?" 


	3. Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to 20th Century Fox and the producers and creators of M*A*S*H: except any character I decide to make- up along the way. This story begins where "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" leaves off. I hope you enjoy my second fan fic ever and criticism is greatly appreciated, please send any criticism to Hotlips4Hawkeye@aol.com.  
  
Chrissie  
  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen"  
  
By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove  
  
August 22, 1953  
  
"So Hawk, what's on the menu?"  
  
"Well Beej I do know that the main course will be fresh Maine lobster and filet mignon, and some sort of vegetable and that's all I know. We will have an open bar of course and a champagne toast, only the finest."  
  
"Sounds nice Charles, oh I'm sorry I mean Hawk."  
  
"Margaret's first wedding was nothing, I want this to be every thing she has ever dreamed of."  
  
"She does deserve the best Hawk."  
  
The two old friends sat in the den discussing the wedding and what civilian life had held for them in the past few weeks. While the men talked Peg Hunnicutt, the Hunnicutt's two- year daughter Erin, and the future Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce sat at the kitchen table preparing the last minute details of the wedding. Mainly they were working on the dreaded seating chart."  
  
" Erin hunny don't play with that."  
  
"Why, Mommy?"  
  
"Because that is not a toy sweetie, now were trying to work here so please be a good girl, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy."  
  
"Peg, this is turning into a complete nightmare," said a completely frustrated Margaret.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This seating chart! I can't sit Burns' with the Potter's or Louise McIntyre or even with the O'Reillys. I don't even see why we had to invite Frank."  
  
"Then why did you?''  
  
"I think it was Ben's idea, he said it would give Frank a good laugh seein the two of us married, but I think it would give Ben a good laugh seeing Frank's face."  
  
"Well maybe he'll behave?"  
  
"That's all I can hope for. So anyway we will sit the Burns' with the Breslyins, Hawkeye's ex- fiancée's family, we had to invite them because Daniel is still friends with the parents she being now Carlye Walton declined the invitation thank god. I met her in Korea she worked under me for about two weeks she was one of my nurses, good nurse but anyway the Burns' will sit with the Breslyins and some other people from around here. The McIntyre's with the Klingers, oh I don't know if Hawk told B.J. but Soon- Lee found her family week after we all went home and they are all doing fine living in Toledo and she is pregnant with their first child."  
  
"Well good for them, its nice to hear the wonderful love stories that came out of this war."  
  
"Anyway, Louise McIntyre, Charles date, the Klingers, Potters, O'Reillys, Freedmans, Fr.Mulchay and his sister the sister. The head table will be as follows: Ben and I in the center with Beej, Charles, Trapper, and his son Henry to Ben's left and you, my two sisters, Mary and Marie and Erin to my right."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yea, listen Peg I know I've only known you for two days but I feel like I've known you forever through B.J. and Beej means so much to both Ben and I and I hope that the two of us can become as good of friends as they are, and I would be honored to have you as my maid of honor."  
  
"Margaret, I'd be honored and I have a good feeling that the two of us will become great friends."  
  
"Thanks Peg, and now back to this what are we going to do about the rest of this chart?" 


	4. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to 20th Century Fox and the producers and creators of M*A*S*H: except any character I decide to make- up along the way. This story begins where "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" leaves off. I hope you enjoy my second fan fic ever and criticism is greatly appreciated, please send any criticism to Hotlips4Hawkeye@aol.com.  
  
Chrissie   
  
4  
  
After "Goodbye, Farwell, and Amen"  
  
By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove  
  
August 27, 1953  
  
"I've got you under my skin, deep in the heart of me..." sung Trapper John McIntyre as he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his bow tie.  
  
"Just Margaret and me and baby makes three we're happy in my blue heaven," sung an overjoyed Hawkeye Pierce.  
  
"Hawk don't you think your jumping the gun a little?"  
  
"Its just a song Beej, besides it will hopefully become a reality this time next year."  
  
"Planning that far ahead are you Pierce?"  
  
"Why yes Charles I am?"  
  
"And baby makes three?"  
  
"I would love to have children but just not now."  
  
Changing the uncomfortable subject Charles pulls a bottle from his bag," Ah look what I have here, Cognac." Charles hands the men three other men champagne glasses from the nearby cabinet keeping one for himself.   
  
"I'd like to propose a toast to the three best friend I've ever had, I know I've never told you that before but if it weren't for you, Pierce and Hunnicutt and of course also Margaret I don't know how I would have ever survived in Korea. And to you and Margaret may the two of you have many wonderful and prosperous years together.   
  
"Here! Here!." said the fours men in unison, as they raised their glasses and drank to the toast.  
  
The porch running around along the rooms in the back of the house had a white satin carpet leading from the last room on the left down the wide staircase down the sidewalk to the white gazebo. Both the gazebo and railing were decorated with white roses and pink ribbons. It was a warm sunny day in Maine and the  
  
lawn was set up for the afternoon nuptials with white wooden folding chair, at the other end of the lawn thee were tables seated for twelve with white table clothes and pretty pink and white floral arrangements in the center, the head table had a white table cloth with pink and white rose petals scattered on it.   
  
"Look Marie, if you touch that gown one more time your going to be glad you new brother- in - law is a surgeon!"  
  
"Margaret you can stop being Major Houlihan for one day!"  
  
"Mom, if you could so kindly do me a favor and keep me from killing her!"  
  
"Oh Margaret."  
  
"Mary would you bring my gown over here and lie it in a puddle for me?"  
  
Mary brings the gown to Margaret and does exactly what she requested. Margaret steps in the dress and Peg zips her up. Just then there is a knowck at the door.  
  
"Margaret, are you ready? Its time to go."  
  
"Come on in Dad."  
  
Colonel Alvin "Howitzer Houlihan walks in and becomes misty- eyed at the sight of his eldest daughter."  
  
"Well, my solider are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready Daddy."  
  
the bridal party began to line up, then men assembled with Fr. Mulchay, then Daniel escorted Mrs. Houlihan in and they went to thier respected sides, just then Erin Hunnicutt who wore a fancy little white dress, and a pink and white flower crown in her hair was escorted by Henry McIntyre as she dropped pink and white rose petals that matched the bridesmaids dresses on the endless white carpet, she was followed by Marie, then Mary, and finaly Peg, the matron of honor. As soon as everyone reached their respected sides of the altar the congregation stood up as Margaret Houlihan appeared from the last door on the left who walked in sync with the bridal march down the porch and then down the stair to meet her father, to give her away. The two walked down the isle and Margaret noticed a teary- eyed Colonel Potter who had become another father to her those last two years in Korea. When they reached the gazebo her father lifted her vail and kissed her on the cheek and handed her over to Hawkeye. Fr. Mulchay began the ceremony and stopped when he said, "Does anyone here have reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." At that precise moment all eyes turned to Frank's empty chair.  
  
"Well if there are no objections I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."  
  
When he said that Hawkeye kissed his new bride just like he kissed her the first time they had kissed, their first Christmas in Korea.  
  
Now everyone ws seated and enjoying their meals while B.J. clinked his glass to give a toast.   
  
"Well I always knew someday I would be toasting Hawkeye Pierce and Margaret Houlihan at their wedding. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I received the phone call from Hawk asking me to be the best man at his upcoming wedding to none other than Margaret Houlihan. I t reminds me of the time Hawk and Margaret went to the 8063rd to demonstrate the arterial transplant they had developed. Well when they came back, they weren't too happy with one another and well Hawk said something Margaret didn't like and she walled off and hit him. I mean she hit him hard but anyway later on that night Hawk and I were sitting in the Swamp discussing what had just happened and Hawk admitted that she had stirred something in him. Well anyway heres to Hawk and Margaret, two of the best friends I 've ever had and I hope the two of you have many wonderful years together."  
  
Everyone applauded and drank to the toast, but their applause was interrupted by a familiar whiny voice.  
  
"Well would you look at that 'My Margaret' marrying Hawkeye Pierce. I love you Margaret run away with me please, " whined Frank Burns.  
  
At that moment a mousy woman came around the side of the house from the front with a disgusted looks on her face.  
  
"Frank! Francis Marion Burns! I'll leave you now if you don't come around this corner and get back in the car now!"  
  
"No Louise don't leave me, I can't live without you, you're my strength Louise."  
  
"Well if you say so, now lets go!"  
  
"Am I still in your father's will?"  
  
"Yes, now come on!"  
  
"See ya Ferret Face!" Hawkeye, B.J., Trapper, and Margaret all said in unison.  
  
After the little disruption the reception went on as planned. Hawk and Margaret danced their first dance as a couple to ''Unforgettable" and Margaret danced to "Daddy's Little Girl" with her father. Of course Hawk and his new bride showed everyone up on the dance floor doing the Lindy. The Dr. and Mrs. Pierce disappeared for a short time to change into their outfits for their honeymoon to Niagara Falls, Canada. When they reappeared, Margaret wore a white jacket and skirt and in her hands she held a replica of her bouquet of white and pink roses and Hawkeye wore a white suit.  
  
"Throw the bouquet!" hollered one of Margaret's unmarried cousins.  
  
She threw the boquet and was surprised to see Isabella Winthrop, Charles' girlfriend, holding the boquet. After the boquet was caught the newlyweds walked around front while their guests followed and got into a brand new red Chevrolet Corvette, Hawk's wedding present to Margaret. The two waved goodbye to their guests and drove off into the sunset.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Major Minor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to 20th Century Fox and the producers and creators of M*A*S*H: except any character I decide to make- up along the way. This story begins where "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" leaves off. I hope you enjoy my second fan fic ever and criticism is greatly appreciated, please send any criticism to Hotlips4Hawkeye@aol.com.  
  
Chrissie  
  
  
  
5  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell,and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Portland V.A. Hospital, Portland Maine September 27, 1953 "Congratulations Major you're going to a minor," said Dr. Robert Jenkins. "A what?" "You're pregnant, with child, you're going to have a baby." "Oh!" "Well, Margaret if you don't have any more questions I will see you in a few weeks." "Thankyou, doctor." With that a stunned Margaret Pierce walked down the corridor of Portland V.A. Hospital to her office. While she was sitting at her desk, Margaret began reflecting what the doctor had just told her and she looked up to see the most handsomest man standing in the doorway holding a dozen red roses. "Happy anniversary, Margaret!" "Ben!" she runs to him and hugs her husband. "Here these are for you." "Thanks, they're beutiful and they smell so good! Umm... I uh.... think you should sit down I have something to tell you." "Margaret? Are you all right?" "Yes and no." "What do you mean?" "Well I'm pregnant." "Margaret, do you have any idea how wonderful that is? Its childbirth mother natures miracle! From this tiny seed grows this tiny individual. This person if you will, enters into the world completely naked, void of any identity, and totally dependent on everyone for everything. Unable to talk, unable to walk, unable to cut up a steak, unable to pour a marntini, unable to love, unable to hate, and unable to meet the neighbors for dinner at eight. This life, this small child, this life miracle is entrusted to us so that we may nurture, teach and guide is up to us to make sure that this delicate flower blooms into a responsible, caring, productive memeber of society." "Are you mad at me?" "God no, how could I be mad at you? You did nothing wrong!" "Well I thought you'd be mad at me because of what happened in Korea." "Margaret, thats behind me now, Sidney helped me to get over that. Well, what are you going to do are you going to resign your commission?" "I'm going to have to, not that I haven't been thinking about it." "You have?" "Yea, I don't like the idea of having to drive an hour to work everyday, I don't like the long hours, and I just want to work close to home with you, and I'm tired of the army, I don't want to be tied to the army anymore." "Really? Thats great! I can't wait to work side by side with you again." "Well soon enough. What do you say we get out of here and get something to eat and go home?" "Sounds good to me! I can't wait till tell Dad, he'll be ecstatic."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

6  
  
After "Goodbye, Farwell, and Amen"  
  
By:Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine  
  
6 Months later, March 1954  
  
It was a typical spring day in Crabapple Cove. The crabapple trees were in full bloom, and he air was warm enough wherea light sweater was all you would need. The Dr. and Mrs. Pierce walked downn main street hand in hand in to the towns only baby store,"Bresylin's Nursery."  
  
"Look, thats the one I want!"  
  
"That one?"  
  
"Yes, isn't it beautifu, antique oak crib, with matching changing table, dresser, toddler bed, and it even comes with a matching bassinet!"  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a blonde woman with a very familiar voice.  
  
"My wife and I would like to buy this nursery set."  
  
"Aren't you Carlye... Carlye... uh... Carlye Walton?"  
  
"Why yes , well I was Walton, its just Breslyin now."  
  
"Divorced?"  
  
"Yes Hawkeye I am. I realized I wasn't in love with Doung I was in love with someone else. Well I see you got married."  
  
"Yes and I've never been happier. I found that I loved Margaret more than medicane."  
  
"And I loved hime more than the army"  
  
"Anyway, you were interested in this nursery set."  
  
"Yes! said an eager Margaret Pierce.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"One- hndred and fifty dollars."  
  
"Now Margaret are you absolutely sure this is the one you want?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well if she wants it that badly then we'll take it," he said as he kissed the top of his wifes head.  
  
" It will be delivered to your home around noon tomorrow afternoon. Margaret it has been a pleasure, Hawkeye it has also been a pleasure to see you as wel, and I hope to be seeing more of you."  
  
"For me it hasn't been and I doubt we will be seeing much of each other at all. You have a nice day!"  
  
"Yea, you too!"  
  
"Well my dear how does lobster sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, any food sounds good to me.''  
  
"Well lets go then and get some lunch I'm starving."  
  
With that Carlye watched the happy couple walk out of the store and Hawkeye out of her life. She could tell Hawkeye and Margaret were truly happy. 


	7. Good Things Come In Small Packages

7  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen"  
  
By: Chrissie  
  
Boston Mercy Hospital  
  
June 13, 1954  
  
"I want to know why I can't be in there with here!"  
  
"Only medical personell is aloud in sir."  
  
"I'm a surgeon, a doctor, a physcian. I probably, well not probably, definitly have more experience than any man in that room."  
  
"Yes, that may be, but you do not have privileges here at Boston Mercy."  
  
"Pierce, just sit down and let me handle this. Dr. Winchester Chief of Thoracic Surgery, you see my dear friend here would just like to be with his wife on this blessed event. I can put in a good word for you. Do you know who Mrs. Pierce's uncle is? He is Dr. Robert Harwell."  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Winchester, but bribbery won't work and I don't care who her uncle is, Dr. Pierce is not allowed in the materninty room. You gentelman will just have to take a seat in the waiting room with the other expectant fathers."  
  
With that the two men joined Daniel Pierce, and Isabella Winchester, who was five months pregnant with their first child, in the waiting room.  
  
"Pierce, would you stop pacing around your driving me nuts."  
  
"Son, sit down she'll be fine."  
  
"Pierce see seat? Sit!"  
  
"Charles I would pay to see you in four months when Isabella has that baby. So what are you going to name it."  
  
"Well Charles and I agreeded that if it is a boy wel will name him Charles Emerson Winchester IV and if it is a girl Whitney Wintrop Winchester."  
  
"Nice strong names, very aristocratic."  
  
"Why thankyou Pierce."  
  
"You know this is the first time I've left her side since we left Korea."  
  
Just then the doctor walks in.  
  
"Dr. Pierce?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Congratulations, Dr. Pierce, its a boy!"  
  
"A boy? A boy! I have a son? A son!"  
  
Hawkeye jumped with joy and hugged the doctor, his father, Charles, and Isabella.  
  
"Dr. Pierce I can't apologize enough for my nurse's behavio, you should have been allowed in there with us. Don't worry this incident won't go unnoticed."  
  
"Thankyou, and I appreciate that. Can I see my wife?   
  
"Down the hall to room 205."  
  
Hawkeye ran down the hall screaming and jumping for joy. He walked in the room to see his wife holding his brand new son, who weighed in at eight pounds and five ounces and was twenty- one inches in length. It was the most perfect picture. He walked over kissed his wife on the head and met their new son.  
  
"Ben meet Benjamin Franklin Pierce Jr."  
  
"Well hello there, I'm your Daddy," he said as he lifted the little guy out of Margaret's arms.  
  
"He has your eyes Ben."  
  
"And your nose."  
  
"And you can already see he has your height, you know Ben we do good work."  
  
"We sure do Margaret, we sure do," he said looking down at his gorgeous wife and his beautiful baby boy, he couldn't help but shed a tear of joy. 


	8. Merry Christmas!

8  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen"  
  
By:Chrissie  
  
Crabpple Cove, Maine  
  
Christmas Eve, 1954  
  
The Pierce home was beautifully decorated for Christimas. Margaret was busily cooking for the guests. One by one the guests began arriving. Their guests were in awe of the twelve foot Christmas tree in the living room and the beautifully decorated house.  
  
"Margaret! You are certainly not going to do all this cooking by yourself while we all sit in there and do nothing."  
  
"Thankyou, Mrs. Potter."  
  
"So Margaret what are you cooking? And oh by the way the house next to us you and Hawk liked so much is up for sale."  
  
"Is it? Oh Peg thats wonderful it would make the perfect summer home."  
  
"So when are you and Hawk coming down to Boston again?"  
  
"Well Louise how does the weekend after New Years sound?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"While you are in Boston you'll have to have dinner with Charles and I."  
  
"That would be lovely Isabella."  
  
"Margaret darling! Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Almost Ben!"  
  
When dinner was finally done the Pierces, Houlihans, Hunnicutts, McIntyres, Potters, O' Reillys, Klingers, Winchesters, Freedmans, and Fr. Mulchay all sat around the long oak antique table to eat. After Fr. Mulchay finished the blessing they all began to eat the meal that Margaret Pierce began and Peg Hunnicutt, Mildred Potter, Isabella Winchester, Louise McIntyre, Soon- Lee Klinger, Mrs. Houlihan, Ani Freedman and Edna and Patty O'Reilly all finished. After they had finished their meal of turkey ham and vegtables,they were all enjoying Margaret's homemade triple chocolate cake. They all washed it down with a nice dessert wine, most of them. Margaret sat at the table picking at her cake contemplating what she was about to do. She stood up and clinked her glass.  
  
"I'd like to make an announcement, now I've known about this for about two weeks and I wanted to save it for tonight when we were all together."  
  
"Come on Margaret spit it out," said B.J.  
  
"Alright well anyway Ben has no idea what I'm going to say so here it goes, in about nine months I'm going to have a baby. Merry Christmas Ben, I've saving that as a present for you."  
  
"Wow! Margaret thats the best present a man could ever get."  
  
"Hot Dog! That sure is congratulations you two," said an over joyed Colonel Potter.  
  
"Wow! Wow! I can't believe it, this is the best Christmas yet, Merry Christmas! and heres to family!" he says as he raises his glass in toast to his extended family.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

9  
  
After "Goodbye, Farwell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Hunnicutt Home, Mill Valley, California August 27, 1955  
  
The Hunnicutt's were hosting a two-week long party for their friends from the 4077th. B.J. Hunnicutt thought it was a miracle that Hawkeye and Margaret made it being that she was going to have the baby any day now. Everyone was outside having themselves a good time, even Margaret being incredibly miserable in her condition. She was sitting on the lawn at the waters edge sipping lemonade watching Erin Hunnicutt play with her baby brother Ben and B.J. Pierce, Margaret took in the beautiful view of the San Francisco Bay." "Look B.J. Isn't it pretty?" "Look what I can do Aunt Margaret!" Erin Hunnicutt exclaimed as she did a summer- sault in the grass. "Wow! That's really good!" Just then Margaret let out a scream, and Hawkeye came running over followed by B.J., Trapper, and Charles. At that moment Hawkeye could tell his wife was obviously in labor, and was too far along to get to a hospital because she had let her contractions go to far before letting out that final scream of pain. "Beej, can you watch B.J.?" "Yea, sure Hawk." "Ben? Why can't I ever give birth at home?"  
  
"Here would you three help me lift her? Margaret its just our luck that's all your in the best of hands." The three men ran over and took Margaret upstairs and lay her in a on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms. Peg helped with what she could, but mostly she watched her kids and B.J. After hours in labor Margaret gave birth to a six- pound, five- ounce baby girl. Margaret lay in the bed while Hawkeye sat there holding her hand, this was something he had missed when B.J. was born, he had missed the opportunity to see his son born because of some dumb nurse. This definitely made him feel closer to his brand new baby girl. "Well Ben what should we name her?"  
  
"How about Elizabeth, after my mom and Margaret Jane, after her mother." "Elizabeth Margaret Jane Pierce, it's beautiful Ben." "Well she's got your lips alright" "Your hair and your eyes." "She is so beautiful." ''She sure is." "Well Should I go to tell everyone?" "Yea, but be quick and bring B.J. in to meet his baby sister." "I love you so much Margaret." "An I love you with all my heart Ben." 


	10. Silent Sherman

10  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Hannibal, Missouri July 27, 1963  
  
"It was ten years ago today as a matter of fact we said goodbye to Korea and to each other. I never thought that ten years later I would be saying goodbye for good. I always knew I would have to say goodbye someday, but I never imagined it being this soon. When Sherman arrived at the 4077th we all thought he would be this strict by the books army colonel, but we were wrong. We bonded almost instantly. Sherman was a surrogate father to us all. He was there for everyone and everything. There were times in Korea that I was certain I was going to go mad, I felt like I was at the end of my rope, and it seemed when things were at their darkest, I knew I could always go to Sherm and he would be the light to guide me out of the darkness. And its just so ironic that now I stand here toady reading his eulogy as he lies there in total darkness and I'm totally helpless to do anything, to bring any light back to him. If there is a god and heaven then I know that Sherm is there now and the place is a little brighter because of him." After delivering the last line of the eulogy a teary- eyed Hawkeye Pierce walked down the isle of the church to sit in the pew next to his wife, who lost the "dear sweet man" she looked to as a father. A part of the 4077th died that day, but they all realized what didn't kill them would only make them stronger. 


	11. Daniel's Proposal

11  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine Christmas Eve, 1963  
  
"So Hawk, what's the big Pierce Christmas surprise this year?" "Well Beej... if you really want to know you are just going to have to wait for dinner." "Daddy!"  
  
"What is it sweetie?" "Hi Uncle B.J., Daddy when can I open my presents?'' "Tomorrow morning, but if you can stay up until midnight I'll give you a special one from me, but you can't tell Mommy, and for the rest you have to wait for Santa Clause." "Okay Daddy!" "Now go get ready for dinner Betsy." Little Elizabeth Pierce ran down the hall singing "Jingle Bells" at the top of her lungs when Margaret announced that dinner was ready. Everyone sat in the Pierce's dining room enjoying the meal the women prepared and no one had noticed the flirtaous behavior between Mildred Potter and Daniel Pierce. This Christmas has been even more special to everyone because Lorraine Blake had finally decided to come and bring the children, it wasn't the first time Lorraine had been with her late husbands friends every July she would make it to the big parties. She seemed to be enjoying herself. While everyone chatted no one seemed to hear the conversation between Daniel and Mildred. "Listen Mildred, I know it has only been a few months but we don't have months to waste. So I'm asking you will you marry me?" "Well, Sherman always wanted me to be happy, so yes, I will marry you Daniel Pierce." After Mildred accepted Daniel's proposal, he stood to make an announcement. "I want to make an announcement, Mildred and I are getting married." "Wow! Dad that's terrific!" "Well I guess I should ask for your acceptance." "Well then you've got it. You deserve to be happy and I shouldn't stop it." With that the two Pierce men embraced and no sooner than that evening Daniel and Mildred were married. 


	12. Happy Birthday!

12  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine August 27, 1965  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Elizabeth, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Elizabeth Pierce closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles." "What did you wish for Betsy?"  
  
"Well Daddy, I'll tell you a joke, I'll tell you a secret, I'll tell you I love you, I'll tell you howdy- do, but I will not tell you my wish!" Ranted the little girl with raven black hair and brilliant blue eyes. "Well Hawkeye, she certainly sounds like you." "Now, now Charles, we can't forget she looks like a female carbon- copy of Hawk." "I would hope so, she is my daughter." "That's for sure Ben! She looks and acts just like you." "Margaret dear lets not forget she has your temper." "Well I don't love her any less. Happy Anniversary!"  
  
"Happy Anniversary hunny!" Hawkeye said as he kissed the top of his wife's head. Later that evening the adults would go out to celebrate Hawkeye and Margaret's anniversary while a sitter watched everyone's children, but until then everyone enjoyed Elizabeth's birthday party. Hawkeye, B.J., Charles and Trapper stood around talking while everyone else did their own thing. "So Beej... What is like having a teenager?"  
  
"Funny Hawk." "No I'm being serious, give it some thought, I know I have." "Hawk, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Trap, Henry is fourteen, and do you realize in four years he will eighteen." "What are you talking about?" "He'll belong to Uncle Sam! Do you realize if the war over in Vietnam lasts another ten years at the most our boys are going to war?" "Not my son."  
  
"And why not Charles." "Don't you see this a blue collar war, the poor man's war." "Charles, you know you're really something." "Why, thank you!" "Well anyway enough about that, so uh... where are we going tonight?" B.J. Hunnicutt asked changing the subject knowing that it was a sore topic of discussion. Hawkeye just didn't want to see their boys go through what they went through. It was just that every birthday one of his children had reminded him that they were a year closer to eighteen something he and Margaret dreaded from the day they were born. 


	13. Problems of Her Heart

13  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine September 1966  
  
The phone rang in the offices of Daniel and Hawkeye, and as usual Margaret sat at her desk in the waiting room working on patients charts, when the phone rang. "Good afternoon! Doctors Pierce and Pierce's office, how may I help you?" "Yes, I'd like to speak to Dr. Pierce, Dr. Hawkeye Pierce." "May I ask what this is concerning?' "It is his daughter maam." "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is Dr. Pierce available or is there I can reach Mrs. Pierce?" "This is she, what's wrong?" "While all the children were outside at recess, Elizabeth didn't seem to be acting well normal and the next thing I know she stood up from the picnic table a ghostly white shade and passed out. She has been in an out of consciousness since. What do you want us to do?" "Nothing, we'll be right there." With that Margaret hung up the phone and let out a blood-curdling scream that caused Hawkeye and Daniel to run out of their offices and Mildred through the door that connected the house to the office. As soon as her eyes set sight on Hawkeye she ran to him balling her eyes out. "Margaret what's wrong?" "Elizabeth, she's been in and out of consciousness since recess." "Where is she?" "School, they are waiting for us." "Dad, go get B.J. and we'll call as soon as know what is going on. Margaret get your purse and lets go." The Pierces all left going in separate directions, Hawkeye drove for what had seemed like an eternity. His little girl was sick and he was totally helpless. They finally reached the school and the two raced up the stairs hand and hand and down the hall until they reached the nurses office where they could see their little girl who was still in her uniform with her eyes slightly open. "She's been in and out of it of it for the past half hour." "Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." Margaret and Hawkeye rushed to her side. "Betsy, let me check your pulse and your blood pressure." "Okay Daddy," she said as she put her left arm out for her father. "Margaret, her BP is low and heart rate is slow." "Daddy?" "What sweetie?" "Am I going to die?" "No sweetie, we've just got to get you to a hospital soon." "Daddy, why are you crying?" "Because my little girl is sick and I can't do anything for her." Elizabeth was taken to a hospital in nearby Spruce Harbor, Maine where doctors performed emergency surgery to repair a small hole in her heart. Being the typical Pierce, she came out of it in good humor, and came out stronger than ever in the strong- willed Houlihan fashion. 


	14. Henry Blake McIntyre

14  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
McIntyre Home, Boston, Massachusetts June 1969  
  
"John! John! Look at this!" Louise McIntyre said handing her husband the letter from the federal government. "It's for Henry." "I know, look at the envelope." "Oh god, don't tell me." "It's not is it?" "I sure hope not, where is Henry?" "He's outside cutting the grass." "Where is Becky?" "She is working on a tan." "Is Kathy coming tonight for dinner?" "Yes, she and Jay are bringing the kids too." "Alright, well get Becky and Henry in here." "Kids, Come on in!" Becky and Henry came in and sat at the kitchen table. "Henry, this came in the mail for you." "What is it?"  
  
"Open it." "I've been drafted!" With those words Louise and Becky McIntyre began to cry. "Listen, Mom, Dad, Becky, it's okay I'm going to fight for my country. This is something I want to do, not for me, but for America. Dad you always said you named me after a fine American and I intend to live up to that name, Henry Blake McIntyre." A few weeks later Henry McIntyre left for basic training and by the fall he was in Vietnam fighting for the country he loved. 


	15. Goodbye Father, Hello! John

15  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine Christmas Eve 1969  
  
"I have an announcement everyone!" exclaimed Fr. Mulchay. "Go ahead father! What is it?" asked B.J. Hunnicutt. " I'm leaving the priesthood! I've met someone, well I met her a long time ago in Korea, but I ran into her a few months ago at the hospital where I work. Well we went out for lunch and one thing led to another and I proposed to her because I had really come to love her, I've invited her over this evening, she should be here any minute, Hawkeye, Margaret I hope you Don't mind." "No not at all father." "Just John now." "Does this mean our marriage isn't legal?" asked Hawkeye Pierce with a mock serious tone. "Yea, mine too father, I mean uh... John?" asked Klinger. "Oh no, don't worry they are still very much legal." "So who is the lucky girl?" questioned B.J. "Do you remember Gail Harris?" "Yes, she was one of my nurses, she wanted to be a doctor." "Yes, she is now." "Well I'd like to propose a toast to John, may he and Gail have many happy years together, and that we always have these wonderful Christmas surprises," toasted Hawkeye. Everyone couldn't believe the news, but the only one who could was B.J. because he knew of their brief romance in Korea. John and Gail were married on February 14, 1970 and the two adopted orphaned Korean twins. 


	16. That Beautiful Spring Day

16  
  
After "Goodbye, Farwell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Hunnicutt Home, Mill Valley, California May 4, 1970 "Peg, get her on the phone now!" "B.J. I'm trying it just keeps ringing." "Well, why isn't she picking up?"  
  
"How do I know?" "Leave the line open, hang up the phone." "Why?" "In case she calls." The Hunnicutt home was filled with tension as before their eyes the news unfolded on T.V. that there was a shooting at Kent State University, there were four confirmed dead and many wounded. The news reporter said that students became restless as a result of President Nixon's ordering of American forces to clean out enemy sanctuaries in Cambodia, a neutral country in the South Pacific. The reporter also stated that the National Guard fired in to the crowd to prevent further chaos. As Peg Hunnicutt sat on the edge of the sofa crying her eyes out, praying Erin wasn't one of the four dead and many wounded, B.J. sat bye the phone. The sudden ringing of the phone startled the Hunnicutt's. "Erin?"  
  
"Daddy, its horrible." "Are you alright, are you hurt?" "I'm fine, luckily I wasn't hurt too badly." "What do you mean too badly?"  
  
"What does she mean B.J.?" "I was on my was back to my dorm after my research statistics class when the riots began. I wanted to see what was going on, so I walked into the crowd and then all I could see was smoke and hear a lot of loud pops and that's when it hit me." "What?" "This girl, she was all bloody Dad, and when she fell on the ground she hit me, and pulled me with her. I scrapped my knee and bruised the side of my face, and I tried to help her, I wanted to see if she was breathing and she wasn't, so I tried to help her, but there was nothing I could do."  
  
"I'm so sorry Erin." "Daddy I'm coming home."  
  
"Do whatever you need to do." "I love you Daddy." "I love you too Erin, I'll see you soon." "Bye Daddy, tell Mom I'm alright and I love her." "Will do, see you soon, bye sweetie." That night Erin Hunnicutt packed her bags and left Kent State. She boarded the next flight to Mill Valley and went home to forget the carnage that she witnessed on what started as a beautiful May day. 


	17. Her Father's Daughter

Disclaimer: The musical mentioned in this section belong to Rodgers and Hammerstien and their musical "South Pacific, " as well as the songs mentioned in this story and the characters."  
  
17  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine May 1970  
  
"...Once you have found her never let her go!" Hawkeye sang in his best Emile DeBeck impression grabbing Margaret around her waist spinning her around the kitchen. Margaret squealed in delight as she and her husband chased each other around the kitchen. When Hawkeye caught Margaret they were oblivious to their son, who was standing in the doorframe rolling his eyes." "How disgusting do the two of you realize you're not fifteen again?"  
  
"You know B.J. your getting more cocky everyday." "Thanks Dad, its just that I can't walk into any room in this house without seeing you and mom all kissy face and the Grandpa and Grandma playing doctor when they think that no one else is home, and another thing why do we have to go see Elizabeth perform again?" "B.J. your little sister is the star." "I know Mom, she's the star again." "B.J.!" "I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Dad, and I'm just a little frustrated that's all." "I understand, now are we ready to go, I'm excited, "South Pacific" is my favorite musical and my little girl is Nelly Forbush, Come on Dad, Ma!" Margaret and Hawkeye were the last to exit and on they're way out Hawkeye bent down and whispered in Margaret's ear, "Why don't we play a little doctor later on tonight?" "Well doctor...I think I'm over due for a physical," Margaret said seductively to her husband. The Pierce family went to see Elizabeth in "South Pacific." She was terrific. Hawkeye was beaming at the site of his baby singing her heart out to "Cock- Eyed Optimist" and "Honey Bun" to name a few, he was so proud, well he always was. He knew the reason B.J. was so frustrated, B.J. was upset because Elizabeth got so much attention. She was like her father always performing, and B.J. was more like laid back; well not always he was more like his mother. Hawk and Margaret let them know how much they loved them every chance they got, and each other as well. 


	18. BJ's Commencement

18  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine June 1972  
  
"Congratulations B.J.!" "Thanks Aunt Mary." "So what are you going to do now?" "Well, Mom and Dad aren't too crazy about this but I'm going to West Point." "Oh my god, did you tell Dad?"  
  
"Not yet." "He'll be so proud." "That's what Mom said." "There's my grandson, the graduate." "Hi Pop!"  
  
"Well I'm going to go and get some food, your parents paid a lot of money for this party, so when you get a chance eat something. Dad you need anything?"  
  
"No Mary I'm fine." "I will, thanks Aunt Mary." "So your mother tells me you've got some good news." "I've been accepted to West Point." "And..." "I'm going." "That's my grandson, B.J. this is the best decision you've made yet." Col. Alvin "Howitzer" Houlihan hugged his grandson and the two walked in the Pierce house to get something to eat. In the kitchen Hawkeye and his childhood friend Toby Wilder were discussing B.J.'s decision to go to West Point. "I don't want him to go, but he insisted he wants to have a career in the military and they'll pay for his med school." "Hawk, he'll be fine, what's Margaret say?" "She's got mixed feelings, she still has that Major Houlihan side that she can't let go of and then there is the mother side of her who wants to shield her son from every harm out there."  
  
"Hawk, I'm glad I had four girls, but I fortunately don't know what war is like, and I can't begin to imagine what you and Margaret must have witnessed." "I just don't ant him to have to go to war and not come home like some of the boys in this town, but I have to let him pursue his dream, Toby lets just pray he doesn't turn into some military clown like his grandfather." 


	19. Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

19  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
West Point Military Academy August 1972  
  
The Dr. and Mrs. Pierce walked down the stone hallways of the West Point Military Academy after dropping off their son. Hawk had his arm around Margaret's shoulders and she had her arm around his waist as the two discussed whether or not B.J. had made the right decision. "Do you think he made the right decision?" "I sure hope so Margaret." "I hope they're not too hard on him." "Margaret? Did I just hear you right?"  
  
"Ben, he is my son." "Margaret? Margaret? Is that you?" shouted a voice she dreaded to hear. "Your the last person I wanted to see in a million years," she said coldly. "Margaret, what a surprise." "Yea." "Well what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dropping off our son, he's a freshman." "You've remarried." "Yes, and I do believe you've met my husband Captain Hawkeye Pierce." "Ah Yes Birdeye," he said as he extended his hand to Hawkeye.  
  
"Hawkeye!" he said shaking his hand. "So uh... how long have you been married?" "Twenty years next August." "Wow! Well uh... I better get going I'm giving a lecture this evening to all incoming freshman. We all out to go out you and Bullseye and me and Darlene." "I think not." "It was nice seeing you." "Donald, don't fool yourself, now get out of our way,'' Margaret still latched on to Hawkeye managed to walk past him. He still made her cringe twenty years after their marriage had dissolved. In a way she felt sorry for Darlene, she could tell Donald hadn't changed a bit. She no longer felt hurt, but she was still bitter towards him, like Hawkeye was toward Carlye. She found her "custom- fit in an off the rack world" in Hawkeye and Hawk had found that in Margaret. In some ways she believed she owed her marriage to Darlene because if she hadn't of received that letter she and Hawkeye probably would have never let each other know how they felt, and she would still have been the naive Mrs. Penobscott. She looked at her husband lovingly and said, "Thank you, Hank," and he looked down to her and said, "Thank you, Darlene.'' The two walked out of the academy finally letting go of the bitterness Margaret had toward Donald and Hawkeye had toward Carlye. 


	20. Elizabeth's Commencement

20  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine June 1973  
  
"Good evening fellow classmates, parents, teachers, friends and special guests. I stand before you this evening as we embark on a journey out of the security of school and into a vast new world ahead of us. I refuse to stand here and give you advice on what you should and shouldn't do instead I say to you don't live a life of regrets because you won't have anything to live by. Some of you may remember seven years ago I had to have an operation to repair a small hole in my heart for some time after the operation I was weak, but I pushed myself to get better and I did. I f someone would have asked me seven years ago what did I want to be when I grow up, I would have of said I just want to live. While I was recuperating I had a lot of time on my hands to watch television and movies with my parents, and grandparents, and it may sound odd but the T.V. and movie stars made me smile, and forget the pain I was in for a few hours. When I got well, I decided what I wanted to do when I grew up, I want to be an actress, I want to make people smile. I know some of you have heard I turned down Fordham University and The Julliard School for the University of Maine. I did this because I'm afraid to leave home, I'm afraid of what awaits me in this vast world. I'm not ashamed to say that. My parents have sheltered me, I'm my "Daddy's Little Princess," I'm not ready to leave and when I am they'll know and so will I. Anyway, ever since I can remember I've wanted to become an actress but that experience sold me on the profession, and I 've never strayed from my goal. I wouldn't have been able to reach my goal without the following: My godparents, aunt Isabella and uncle Charles My aunt Peg and uncle B.J., my brother's godparents My aunt Louise and uncle Trapper My aunt Soon- Lee and uncle Max My aunt Patti and uncle Radar My dearly departed grandpa Sherman My aunt Annie and uncle Sidney My aunt Gail and uncle John: all of who could not be here today for obvious reason and other commitments, but are all in my heart and for those who could: My aunt Marie and uncle Tom My aunt Mary and uncle Ray My brother B.J. My grandparents Daniel and Mildred Pierce, Alvin and Jane Houlihan And finally my parents Hawkeye and Margaret, without them nothing would be possible. I owe my life to them. Don't worry Daddy I'll always be your little girl, and Mom I'll be just fine. I love you both and appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you and congratulations Class of 1973 we've made it! I'll miss you all and good luck!" With that Elizabeth Pierce stepped down from the podium and walked to her assigned seat to be called up to receive her diploma. Hawk and Margaret were so proud of her graduating valedictorian and the president of her class. The happy couple watched their baby get her diploma with tears in their eyes. 


	21. Prisoner of the Past

21  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Winchester Home, Boston, Massachusetts July 20, 1973  
  
Honoria Winchester Kensington sat in the living room of her brother Charles Emerson Winchester III's Beacon Hill mansion with her niece Whitney Winthrop Winchester listening to a familiar classical piece on the antique phonograph when Charles entered the room. "Father, listen, isn't this the most beautiful piece you've ever heard? It's Mozart's Quintet for," cut off by her father. "Clarinet and Strings, I know now Whitney turn that off." "Father, I though you loved music?" "Charles, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"WHITNEY I SAID TURN THAT GOD FOR SAKEN SONG OFF!" "Yes, father." "Charles, what is your problem, that used to be one of your favorite pieces, what happened to you over there?'' "Whitney, I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, our flight for Ottumwa leaves in an hour, see if your mother needs any last minute help." "It's alright Father, I love you." "And I love you Whitney." Whitney left the room and Honoria just stood there and stared at her brother, and then she began to speak. "Charles, what happened in Korea?" "Honoria, I can't." "Charles you can, you haven't been the same since you came back, tell me what happened."  
  
"There was this group of Chinese musicians, I taught the piece to, who were taken away from me in a prisoner exchange. One day we got a batch of wounded, and only one of the prisoners returned. I was told the other four were killed instantly and the fifth died in front of my eyes." "Charles, I'm so sorry." "Honoria, thank you," he said hugging his younger sister who was now on the verge of tears. From that day forward Charles Emerson Winchester III was able to move past what had happened in Korea, he was no longer held prisoner by the demons of his past. 


	22. Somethings Never Change

22  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
O'Reilly Farm, Ottumwa, Iowa July 27, 1973  
  
The former members of the 4077th MASH all came to the O'Reilly farm for their annual celebration of the day the armistice was signed. Everyone was outside enjoying each other's company. It had been twenty years since armistice was put into effect. No one could believe it had been that long or how everyone's lives had turned out. Colonel Potter was gone and his beloved Mildred was now Hawkeye's step- mother. Charles had become a caring and compassionate human being, not to mention, he was godfather to Hawkeye and Margaret's daughter, and he'd become a good friend to all. Hawk and Margaret were married with two children and still acted like sweethearts. B.J.'s life hadn't changed at all; he was still the devoted family man, but with two children now. Klinger was now a successful designer of women's fashion. Trapper had certainly changed his womanizing ways, and stayed true to the love of his life, Louise. Radar had grown up a lot, and Sidney hadn't changed he was still the wise- cracking psychiatrist. Fr. Mulchay was no longer a father of that nature but a father to his twin Korean boys, and a wonderful husband to Gail. Lorraine Blake even managed to move on and remarry a life long fiend from Bloomington, but still held onto her adopted family from the 4077th. From what everyone heard, Frank Burns hadn't changed a bit he was still crazy as a bed bug practicing malpractice, and still gaga over Margaret. It's nice to know something's change for the good and others don't change at all. 


	23. The Anniversary

23  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine August 27, 1973  
  
"Margaret, do you realize we've been married twenty years?" "I know it's hard to believe, that two people as young as we are have two children and are celebrating our twentieth anniversary." "Listen, Dad and Ma took Betsy to Martha's Vineyard for her birthday and we dropped B.J. off at WestPoint last week, the house is all ours, well at least for the weekend. I have dinner reservations for the two of us at the Surf & Turf." "Let me go change I'll be down in ten minutes tops." Margaret ran upstairs and changed into a slinky black cocktail dress and a pair of sexy black stiletto sandals. She fixed her make-up and put her hair up in a French twist. When she finished dressing, she walked down stairs to meet her husband who was wearing a black tux. "Wow! Margaret, you look as sexy as you did the night of our honeymoon." "Well thank you and you the same, good- looking." "Shall we go we have reservations at nine?"  
  
'Lets." The two walked out of the house arm and arm to a white stretch limo that leaves Margaret speechless. "You limo awaits my darling." The couple got into the limo and were chauffeured around town. They had dinner at the Surf & Turf, and retired home after a night of dancing. After they returned home they opened a bottle of Japanese scotch, talked and did the same thing they did the first time they shared that Japanese scotch the night in that abandoned hut. 


	24. A Night of Surprises

24  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine Christmas Eve, 1977  
  
"Father! B.J. proposed to me!" "Did he? And what did you say Whitney?" "Yes!" "That's wonderful, Whitney." "Isabella!" "Charles, I approve you should too." "Well, Congratulations." "Thank you Father." At the other end of the Pierce house Elizabeth Pierce was announcing her engagement to Ben Hunnicutt and talking about the movie she was working on. "Congratulations to both Elizabeth and Ben, B.J. and Whitney and also to Andrew and Erin," announced John Mulchay. "Erin and Andrew?" asked Margaret. "The Doctors Blake are expecting their first child next summer." "Congratulations!" shouted everyone. "Ha, Grandpa Beej!" laughed Hawkeye. "Yup, and soon we'll be sharing grandchildren Grandpa Hawk," retorted B.J. "Not till after my next movie is completed," exclaimed Elizabeth "So what is this movie about?" asked B.J. "Well, I play Claire Riverside a famous actress whom is terminally ill. It's called "When She Looked Into the Mirror." "I'm so proud," stated her father. "Well does anyone else have any joyous news they would like to share?" asked the former priest. "I do," said Charles Emerson Winchester IV. "Go ahead tell us Charles." " I proposed to Ms. Rebecca O'Reilly and she said yes!" "Well Charles you know what that means." "What Hawkeye?" "You and Radar will be in- laws." "You know Charles I'm looking forward to spending summers with the family on the Cape." "Well Radar, it's a shame I won't be there, so have fun." "Patti I'm ecstatic!" "So am I Isabella, and you can tell Walter is; how about you Charles?" "Thrilled, Thrilled... to the bone." 


	25. The Boston Society Page

25  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Winchester Home, Boston, Massachusetts January 1978  
  
The Winchesters sat in their living room with classical music playing in the background while they each read a section of the Boston Herald. Charles was reading the business and finance section, while his son was reading the world news section. Whitney was reading the entertainment section, and Isabella read the Society page. While reading Isabella see the announcement she and Charles placed in the paper announcing the engagements of their children and reads it aloud. "The Dr. and Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester III of Beacon Hill are proud to announce the engagement of their son Charles Emerson Winchester IV, a medical student at Harvard, to Ms. Rebecca O'Reilly daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Walter Eugene O'Reilly of Ottumwa Iowa. The wedding is set for June in Ottumwa. The Dr. and Mrs. Winchester would also like to announce the engagement of their youngest child, daughter Whitney Winthrop Winchester to medical student and WestPoint graduate Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce Jr., son of the Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce of Crabapple, Cove, Maine. Their wedding is set for July in Boston. Dr. Winchester is Chief of Thoracic Surgery at the prestige Boston Mercy Hospital, and is married to Isabella Winthrop daughter of millionaire John Winthrop. This fall the Winchester's will be celebrating their twenty- fifth wedding anniversary." After Isabella finished reading, Whitney discovered an article about Elizabeth Pierce in the Entertainment section and she read: "Rising starlet Elizabeth Pierce announced her engagement to long- time love medical student Benjamin Franklin Hunnicutt of Mill Valley, California. Elizabeth Pierce is the daughter of the Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce of Crabapple Cove, Maine. Pierce who became engaged on December 25 says that the wedding is set for sometime in May. To add to recent accomplishments Ms. Pierce just wrapped her first full- length feature film entitled, "When She Looked Into the Mirror," in which she portrays Claire Riverside, a terminally ill actress, which will be released in April of this year." "I still can't believe my best friend is a movie star," exclaimed Whitney. "Lets not forget she's your future sister- in - law as well," reminded her brother Charles. "This is exciting isn't darling?" "Yes, it is my love, it's all too hard to believe."  
  
  
  
*** Below is a story I wrote two years ago for an English class and is the story in which I based Elizabeth Pierce's movie on. Enjoy and please let me know what you think of both this and the story below. Chrissie  
  
When She Looked Into the Mirror  
  
I watched her as she sat there staring into the mirror. Her hair was long and shiny a beautiful color of brown it was. Her eyes were as blue as the Caribbean Sea. Her lips of wine were soft and full. Her body was small and petite. Her skin was a golden brown. Her looks resembled those of a classic movie star, those like Vivian Leigh and Lana Turner. She was simply beautiful. Inside her flawless body her heart was big and her she was full of life. She had a secret she wanted no one to know. Only myself, Jones Riverside, and her closest friends knew. She was dying. Dying of what you may ask? Claire Riverside was dying of cancer. Much like one of her idols Jacqueline Susann she wanted no one to know for her fear of what may happen if they were to find out. Claire Riverside was one of Hollywood's biggest stars. She had a life many dreamed of having. She had myself, her faithful husband of almost 10 years and our daughter Bianca. In our home there was a room dedicated soley to her award statues, which she was so proud of, but her most favorite room of all was our little girl's room. Claire designed Bianca's room with much dignity and pride. In her room there was a playground so that Bianca could play even on rainy and cold days. Her bed looked like a small castle fit for a princess. The room was a pink utopia. The sun rose over our Beverly Hills mansion like it did every morning. The sunrise was different today though. The medley of colors was so vibrant and breathtaking. Well that sunrise would be the last I would enjoy for a long time. That day Claire would receive a phone call from her doctor. This call would change our lives forever. It was Dr. Patterson, Claire's oncologist; he said the cancer had come back. It had been in remission for two years, we thought it wouldn't come back? I guess we were wrong. Later on that day, she went into his office for the appointment he asked her to take. He told her radiation would take care of it. Thoughts scrambled through her mind as he spoke of her treatment. The thought of death crossed her mind too many times. She thought she'd never see her daughter graduate nor get married. This just made her have more strength to go on. I waited for her to return home. It had begun to get darker. The sun was setting and night was quickly approaching. Claire still wasn't home. I had begun to get worried for her safety. At nine o'clock she finally came home. She said she had driven to the beach where she often went to think. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts of her work, our daughter, and her disease. Weeks passed and the months went on. The radiation had caused Claire to lose her hair and become ill once and a while. He stomach often bothered her and her head too. She had a wig, made of her own hair. She shaved her head while she was going through her treatment. Her wig looked just like her hair did when it was long; of course it was short being that they did have some alterations to do on it. This was so that no one would catch on to her secret She went on with her life as she did day in and day out, like nothing had happened. She was living in a world of denial. Denial was the path Claire chose. It wasn't the smart and mature thing to do and this wasn't like Claire at all. Claire couldn't stand the fact that she was ill and that there would always be that possibility she could die. She couldn't bear losing her battle with cancer. She was just too strong. When I look back, I remember saying to her she was just giving up, but she denied it. She said, " See I am struggling to deal with everything on my mind. Ok, maybe I am in denial but I just don't want to face the fact that I may never see our daughter graduate nor get married or even grow old with you. I also don't want to face the fact that tomorrow could be my last day or that I will never attend another movie premiere. Life is just to precious to give up on. I don't want to die; I just want to live for my daughter and you, Jones'." Finally the happiest day of our lives had arrived. It was perfect. Spring had begun and the flowers in our garden had started to bloom. Claire loved to garden, it was one of her favorite things to do. The roses had bloomed exceptionally this year, as did the tulips and daisies. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. The weather was not hot, but a comfortable temperature. It was warm. That afternoon we received a call from the doctor telling us that Claire's cancer was in remission once again. We were more than ecstatic. She thought I could go on with my life now. She was right, well so she thought. As time moved on Claire began to feel ill once again. It was constant trips to the emergency room. Not once did she ever entertain the thought of seeing Dr. Patterson. On one of her many trips to the emergency room the emergency room doctor asked for some tests to be done on her, to make sure the cancer hadn't come back. I remember it like yesterday. It was a beautiful autumn day. The sun was vibrant and the day was just so peaceful. It was dusk when we received the phone call from Dr. Patterson asking if we could come down to his office immediately. When we arrived he told us both to sit down. He said that Claire's cancer had returned and spread to her lungs and that she didn't have long to live. The only thing I remember her saying was, " Well I guess it is my time and I better make the best of it!" Then Dr. Patterson looked at her and said, " That's your choice," and Claire replied with, "Some choice." The last movie premiere she ever went to was her own, the movie that won her eleven Academy Awards. The movie was "Infamous" about the infamous Studio 54. She was absolutely gorgeous. As she walked down the red satin carpet, she realized that this would be her last premiere and she just smiled. Cameras flashed as they took the last pictures of her alive. When her time had finally come; she was lying in bed with Bianca to her left with her arms tightly around her. She held my hand as she stroked it with her thumb and kissed me goodbye and told me that she loved me with all her heart. You could tell she wasn't in pain anymore as she said to Bianca, " I'll always be there for you, be strong, and I will love you always." As she took her last breath a tiny tear ran down her still rosy red cheek, her legacy slowly came to an end. Years passed and I remarried. Bianca is now eighteen and is going to graduate. She is her class president and valedictorian. Soon she will be giving her speech. I only wish that you could be here to see it, Claire, you would be so proud. We miss you so much. Well don't forget because you will always be my one true love. Why did you have to leave? You left me so soon, with only a marble stone on which I cry for you, for us. Well now I have to go, it is time for the graduation. "Good evening ladies and gentleman, as our years here come to pass our memories will always last. Ten years ago many of you saw me through a very painful ordeal in my life, the death of my dear mother Claire Riverside. I remember what she said to me the day she died, she said," Bianca I'll always be there for you, be strong and I will always love you." She was right she would always be there for me. Even though I can't see her, her legacy still lives on and she is always present in whatever I may do. You may wonder where I am going with this but what I am trying to say is that no matter what happens we will always be there for each other. Today is our commencement, into an adult world full of decisions and responsibilities. We are not saying goodbye, we are saying farewell because goodbye is permanent and farewell is not. So as we bid farewell remember to thank your family and friends for all the times you've had with them because once they are gone they are never coming back. So please take my words of advice and use them wisely because after this there is no turning back, we are on our own from now on. One more thing I would like to say before I say farewell is dedicated to you Mom, everything I have achieved I have done for you. Everything I have hoped for is for you Mom, and even though you are not here with me one this very important day of my life I know you are there for me and I in return am there for you. I love you always Mom. Now, your legacy will on forever and forever and I will not say goodbye to you but I will say farewell for I will see you someday again, because that is when I look into the mirror." 


	26. Infamous

26  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Studio 54, New York City April 30, 1978  
  
The city was alive with the nightlife. Limos stretched down the street. Cameras flashed as celebrities walked the red satin carpet. People stood in line as the moonlight spilled their shadows out into the street. Inside the club music played. The mirror ball hanging from the ceiling splashed color through out the club. In the club, disco music that was played loudly could be heard from outside the club. The bartenders were muscularly built and wore only a pair of tight jeans and a smile. The dancers looked like closely placed figurines inside a dollhouse. Elizabeth Pierce, Erin Blake, Rebecca O'Reilly and Whitney Winchester were all enjoying themselves in the infamous Studio 54. Elizabeth had no trouble getting herself and her friends into the club, considering she was a beautiful young celebrity. "Well girls I hope you all are taking this in. In a few days I will be Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Hunnicutt." "Its a shame the rest of the girls couldn't come out with us." "I know isn't Becky.'' "It is its a pity they don't know what they are missing,'' said Whitney. "Your not kidding Whit!'' said Erin Blake who was four months pregnant and still enjoying herself. "Well girls you do know after we leave tonight we have to take the train back to Boston tonight and stay there, then we'll have to get up tomorrow morning and take the next train to Maine to prepare for the wedding. When we arrive everyone else should be arriving too." The girls danced the night away. They did the "Hustle" with a bunch of stars and had drinks on the house. After their night of partying and dancing the girls left Studio 54 at two and took the first train to Boston and stayed with the Winchesters. The next morning they all boarded the first train to Maine, for the upcoming nuptials. 


	27. Her Big Day

27  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine May 5, 1978  
  
Elizabeth Margaret Jane Pierce stood in front of the mirror in her childhood bedroom looking at her reflection. Her father stood next to her looking at his little girl. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. When she was a baby Margaret took a picture of Hawkeye holding his little Betsy in front of that same mirror, she took another picture right before she left to go downstairs to get ready for the procession. It was just Hawkeye and Betsy left in the room and all that those two could do was look in that mirror. Her childhood room held so many memories for the both of them. Hawk starred silently into that mirror remembering all the times he read bedtime stories to her, sat with her when she was scared or upset, where he slept on the floor beside her bed after she had heart surgery, and all the times they just sat and talked. "Well are you ready?" "Are you?" "No, no I'm not ready to let you go." "I know your not Daddy." "Your still my little girl right?" "Of course Daddy, I'll always be your little girl nothing is going to change, you know that. Ben and I even bought the house down the street so we could close to you and mom, and Aunt Peg and uncle B.J. moved here because well Erin and Andrew are living in Boston, and Ben and I are living here. Nothing will ever change Daddy." "I love you, Betsy." "I love you too, Daddy." The two embraced, and then there it was the knock from Whitney, her maid of honor that it was time to go. "Well I guess it's time." "Yea I guess so." "You know you can still back out, if you want." "I'll be fine Daddy." A misty- eyed Hawkeye Pierce and his daughter left her childhood. He met his daughter at the bottom of the staircase the same way Margaret met her father the day of their wedding. Elizabeth wanted the same wedding they did. He walked her down the isle to turn her over to her husband. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, giving his little girl away. She would always have that special place in her heart for her beloved father. 


	28. Plain and Simple

28  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Ottumwa, Iowa June 15, 1978  
  
The wedding of Charles Emerson Winchester IV and Rebecca O'Reilly was a small country wedding. Their wedding was held outdoors, on a beautiful June morning. The sun was bright, and there was a sweet breeze that blew through the air. Neither one wanted a big affair, just a small wedding with both of their families and friends. The reception was held on the lawn of the O'Reilly farm and everyone dinned on food prepared by Patti. There was dancing and plenty of conversation. Both the wedding and reception were beautiful, the two wrote their own vows and pledged their eternal devotion for one another. After the reception Charles paid for a honeymoon to Paris, the only extravagant thing about their special day. They wanted to keep it plain and simple simply because neither of them wanted the weddings their parents wanted them to have. The two didn't want to have the black- tie affair Elizabeth had or the wedding Whitney was going to have next month. They wanted something different but beautiful and intimate. That they did. 


	29. The Typical Winchester

29  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Winchester Home, Boston, Massachusetts July 25, 1978  
  
"Charles put on your tuxedo!" "Isabella, darling, the wedding isn't until seven pm, right now it is only two pm." "You only have five hours to get ready." "Wrong, I have an hour to get ready, the photographer is coming at three isn't he?" "Oh my goodness, Charles why didn't you remind me?" "I just did." "Whitney doesn't even have her dress on." "How long does it take to put on a gown? Five minutes?" "WHITNEY! START GETTING DRESSED!" Isabella yelled upstairs. "Charles, she has a one- hundred foot train, about one- hundred and fifty buttons up the back, and not to mention twenty-five layers of crinoline under a hoop." "Oh." "Now do you see why we're pressed for time?" "Yes, well I guess I will be going to put on my tuxedo now." Charles Emerson Winchester left his living room and changed into his tux. Whitney was ready five minutes before the photographer arrived. Her bridesmaids all had black strapless gowns and long black satin gloves and held bouquets of white roses. Whitney was stunning in her spaghetti strap- wedding gown with one- hundred and fifty buttons made of diamonds down her back. She wore an exquisite half a million-dollar tear- drop diamond necklace. She also long white satin gloves and held a boquet of white and black roses in her hands. Isabella wore a dark pink ball gown and Margaret wore a matching dark blue won. Hawk, the groomsmen and the groom all wore the same tux as Charles. The wedding was held at the Winchester's Presbyterian church and the reception was at the country club the Winchester's belonged to on Cape Cod. 


	30. Just Another Typical Christmas

30  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine Christmas Eve, 1978  
  
This Christmas was one of great surprises. Everyone had a surprise of some sort, but the most surprises came from the brand newlyweds. Rebecca, Whitney, and Elizabeth were all expecting and even Erin and Andrew were having another one. Charles announced he had composed a symphony, but hadn't had it produced yet. Radar had come into money, when Patti bought a lottery ticket that happened to be the winning ticket, they won one- million dollars. B.J. and Peg moved to Crabapple Cove, and B.J. worked at the hospital in Spruce Harbor as their new Chief of General Surgery. Elizabeth had another movie deal. Klinger opened five new clothing stores in New York, L.A., Chicago, Dallas and Boston. They had all heard Frank Burns is now the governor of the state of Indiana, how that happened, no one could figure out. Trapper now had five grandchildren and he and Louise were very happy. He was also promoted to Chief of Pediatrics at Boston Mercy. John and Gail Mulchay announced that they had adopted three more children. Lorraine Blake even had some news; she announced that she and her husband were founding a memorial hospital in Bloomington to honor Henry's memory. This Christmas sure made the season jolly and gave the New Year tons to look forward too. 


	31. Pink Sheets, Blue Booties

31  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine April 1979  
  
Hawkeye walked into the master bedroom to find Margaret changing the sheets on their king size bed. The curtains were down, their bedroom windows were open letting the sweet breeze of the ocean in, and Margaret was buzzing around like a bee in a honeycomb. He just stood there taking in her beauty. It wasn't until she opened a big brown box addressed to Mrs. Margaret Pierce, and emptied the contents onto their oak hardwood floors, that he said something. "Margaret please tell me that is a present for Elizabeth." "No, it's for our bed." "Our Bed?" "I think they're pretty don't you, oh did you see the new curtains," she said holding up a portion of the new curtains. "Margaret, they're pink." "Yes, I know I love them. Now feel these sheets." "They're soft but pink." "They're satin." "Oh." "Here you get on that side of the bed and help me with this sheet." "Margaret we pay for someone to do all this." "I know, I just can't wait to use them, now help me with that end." "No!" "What do you mean, no?"  
  
"N- O, no, I'm not putting pink satin sheets on our bed." "And why not?" "Because Margaret we always have a lot of people staying over with us various times during the year and I don't feel like being nagged for having pink sheets, and pink curtains to boot." "I want these sheets, and these curtains. I'm not returning them." "Well you know I could never say no to you. Lord knows I've tried." "So I can keep them?'' "Don't push the issue my love," he said as the phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello... How close are the contractions Ben... That far apart... Alright you get her stuff and we'll be right over... Don't forget to call her doctor... Bye!" "Well..." "Hunny get you purse, we're about ready to become grandparents. Elizabeth just went into labor." The two ran out of the house, got into the car and drove down the street to Ben and Elizabeth's house. Ben drove Elizabeth to nearby Spruce Harbor Hospital. Hawkeye, Margaret, B.J., and Peg followed in the car behind them. Six hours later, Elizabeth gave birth to a healthy seven pound, nine ounce, baby boy, named Daniel Benjamin Hunnicutt. 


	32. Not So Charming Charm City

32  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Baltimore, Maryland June 1980  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were in Baltimore attending a medical seminar at the world-renowned John Hopkins Hospital. After the seminar the two walked around Baltimore's Inner Harbor. "Well, what should we do on our first night here in Charm City?" "Lets eat I'm famished?" "Where?" "B.J. told me about this wonderful little restaurant called Caesar's Den in Little Italy. He said the food is to die for." "Lets go then." The couple walked over the bridge to Little Italy, and to Caesar's Den. The two walked into the restaurant and Margaret noticed a familiar face. "Ben look." "What?"  
  
"Over there." "We'll I'll be is that who I think it is?" "Yes." "Let's go say hi." "No, no," Margaret said trying to stop her husband from going over to the man and his wife sitting at the table in the corner. "Margaret, it'll be fine, we'll say hello and go sit down at our table." "I sure hope so." "Well hello there Frank." "Margaret," whispered Frank, ignoring Hawkeye. "Hello Frank, and you must be Louise." "Yes." "I remember you from your brief appearance at our wedding." "Margaret, I can't apologize enough for his behavior." "Oh we're used to Frank's behavior." "Oh, can it Pierce!" "It's nice to see you too Frank," Hawkeye said sarcastically. "Oh nertz to you." "Frank, behave." "Yes, Louise. Margaret I've missed you. Do you think we could get together for old times sake?" "Old times sake Frank? If I weren't a lady I'd hit you." "Well I'm not, so watch your mouth Frank." "Dr. Pierce your table is ready," said the hostess. "Thank you we'll be right there. Well Frank, I thought you'd like to know it was my idea to come and say hi to you, and you make a pass at my wife. I thought maybe you would have grown up, but I guess you haven't. Louise it was nice seeing you again. Well we have a table waiting for us."  
  
"I'm sorry Louise." "It's alright Margaret, and I'm sorry too." Hawkeye and Margaret walked to their table and sat down. The entire time the two were eating Frank couldn't stop staring at them. His eyes were filled with envy as he watched his former mistress and arch- enemy enjoying themselves. After they left the restaurant Hawk and Margaret took a horse- drawn carriage ride around the city, and acted as though they were tow love- birds falling in love with each other all over again. 


	33. Bypassing Surgery

33  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Boston, Massachusetts July 1981  
  
The Winchesters sat at the breakfast table eating their breakfast that was prepared by their chef and reading the Boston Herald, when it happened. Charles was dressed for work and Isabella was dressed for lunch date with Louise McIntyre at the Country Club. "Charles are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine darling, well I have to be in the office at ten," Charles said as he got up from the table. "Are you sure?" "I-I'm fine," he said grabbing his left arm and falling to the floor. "CHARLES!" screamed Isabella "CECILE! CECILE!" "Yes Mrs. Winchester?" "Call 911 right now!" "Right away." "Charles, hang in there my love." "Mrs. Winchester, they're on their way." "Cecile, call Louise McIntyre and tell her I'll have to cancel." "Yes, maam." "It will be alright darling," Isabella said between tears as she gently stroked her husbands face." "Call the children and tell them I'm taking their father to Boston Mercy." Moments later the ambulance arrived and took Charles to Boston Mercy. Isabella sat in the waiting room waiting to here something. About twelve hours later the doctor walked in." "Mrs. Winchester?" "Yes?" "I'm Dr. James Howard, your husbands surgeon." "Surgeon?" "Before your husband was brought here he suffered a heart attack. We ran some tests and found that arteries were clogged, so we had to perform an emergency bypass surgery, so he didn't have a major heart attack." "What would have happened if he hadn't had the surgery?" "Like I said he would have a had a massive heart attack, and died." "Oh god, Can I see him?" "Yes, follow me." Isabella followed Dr. Howard down the hall to her husband's private room. "Thank you, Doctor." She walked in and saw her Charles hooked up to monitors, needles in his arms, and a tube down his throat. "He should be awake in a few hours.'' "Thank you."  
  
Isabella sat by her husband's bedside until he woke up. That day, which started out like any other day, became the day from hell. She thought she had lost the love of her life, her darling Charles. Charles made a quick recovery and was back to bossing around those under him in the Thoracic Surgery Department of Boston Mercy. 


	34. That's Entertainment!

34  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Hollywood, California December 1982  
  
"This is Gail Healy on the set of "Infamous" in sunny Hollywood, California with the star of the upcoming movie Elizabeth Hunnicutt. So Elizabeth how does it feel to be back to work after an almost four- year furlough?" "It feels great! I'm glad to be back." "You look great." "Thank you." "Tell me how does it feel to be a mother of four children and how do you maintain that perfect figure?" "It's amazing, the kids are great. I miss them terribly right now; they are staying in Maine with my parents during the holiday. I'll be leaving tomorrow with my husband Ben to join them for Christmas and stay through the New Year. And to answer your second question, after having four children I'm very happy with the way I look. I exercise daily and eat heart- healthy meals. As you all my know I had heart surgery when I was eleven to repair a small hole in my heart so I've always had to watch my diet, and it helped having a doctor for a father and a nurse for a mother, and now a doctor for a husband, and I'm also an advocate for the American Heart Association." "That is inspiring to us all. Now tell me about "Infamous" your new movie." "I play Valerie Schaech, a wealthy socialite who becomes seduced by the glitz and glamour of the 1970's disco. Eventually she makes some wrong decisions in her life involving those close to her, and it all becomes too much for her to handle, and turns to pills and liquor for comfort." "Wow what a fantastic role for you to return to the silver- screen. And for when is the release date set." "It is set for the end of September of this coming year." "Well we look forward to seeing it in theatres, but before we go there are rumors circulating that you have been approached to do a pilot for an upcoming television show, what can you tell us?' "Yes, I have been approached. The script is brilliant, and I'm not entitled to discuss the plot, characters, etc. I'm not sure I'm going to commit of that extent at this point in my life. I have my family to consider, I'm not under any pressure from the producers or studio to make a decision. They have asked me to read over it and just take my time and think about it, and that is just what I am going to do." "Well good luck to you, and we all look forward to any of your future projects. And thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to talk with us today." "Thank you for having me it was my pleasure." "This is Gina Healy in Hollywood for Entertainment Tonight, now back to you Mary and John in the studio." 


	35. That Fateful Night

35  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Boston, Massachusetts September 20, 1983  
  
In the late hours of September 20, 1983 all that could be heard were the sounds of metal colliding, tires screeching, broken glass, and one panicked scream. There were two cars one was a red BMW convertible and the other was a blue Chevrolet Camaro. The Camaro had run a red light and broad- sided the BMW, causing it to spin fifty- feet in to a light post. Lights and sirens began to flash as blood began to cover the windows of the BMW. Paramedics loaded the victims into the ambulance and took them to near- by Boston Mercy. The injured were twenty- eight-year-old Elizabeth and her twenty- nine- year- old Ben Hunnicutt. The driver of the Camaro was not injured. He was arrested at the scene for reckless endangerment, and driving while intoxicated. When inside the hospitals the doctors contacted the families and notified then of Elizabeth and Ben's conditions. Fortunately everyone was in town for the Winchester's upcoming thirtieth anniversary in which the couple were renewing their wedding vows. The families all sat in the waiting room, in anticipation. Finally at three a.m. Elizabeth came out of surgery, and regained consciousness an hour later. "Mom? What happened? Why are you crying?" "You were in an accident, you broke your right leg, you have three broken ribs, your nose was broken, and you have thirty stitches in your forehead." "How's Ben?" Margaret looked at her husband and began to cry even more, to the part she couldn't speak. "Sweetie, he didn't make it," cried Hawkeye "Oh my god! No, no, no, oh god, no. How?" "The seatbelt he was wearing mal- functioned and he was ejected through the windshield. He hit his head and had had internal bleeding. The doctors hunny tried to stop the bleeding but there was just too much blood," Hawk explained between his tears. "When?" "One twenty- seven a.m." "Where are the kids?" "They with Charles and Isabella." "Why do bad things always happen to good people?" "I don't know, Betsy, I just don't know." That night Elizabeth Hunnicutt lost her husband and the Hunnicutt's lost their son. Hawk and Margaret stayed by her side the entire night, and were later joined by B.J. and Peg. They all grieved that night for Ben. The Hunnicutt children lost their father that night, and would grow up never really knowing their father and how wonderful he was. Elizabeth and the Hunnicutt's wouldn't let Ben's memory die. The driver of the Camaro that killed Ben and wounded Elizabeth was sentenced to ten years in prison. Elizabeth was devastated, but she overcame and became an advocate pushing for stricter laws against drunk driving. 


	36. Letting Go

36 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Crabapple Cove, Maine Christmas 1984 "Sidney, you've got to talk to Elizabeth," pleaded Margaret. "She refuses to come downstairs and join us," said Peg. "Elizabeth and the kids have been staying here since Thanksgiving, and she wakes up every night screaming," explained Hawkeye. "Peg, B.J. how are you two doing? "Better, but if it weren't for Elizabeth and the kids I don't know how we would make it, they are our strength," said Peg. "We just take it one day at a time. We no longer grieve, but we now celebrate his life," B.J. told Sidney. We would be better if Elizabeth was back to her old bubbly self." "I'll go talk to her." "Thank you Sidney," the four said in unison. Dr. Sidney Freedman walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to Elizabeth Hunnicutt's childhood bedroom. As he approached the door he could hear a muffled cry coming from her room. "Elizabeth, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure Uncle Sidney, come on in." He walked in and noticed Elizabeth's eyes were swollen and puffy, and that there was an empty bottle of bourbon on the floor. "Bourbon I see." "So." "Why the need for bourbon?"  
  
"You know, Ben proposed to me on Christmas Eve." "I know I'll never forget how happy you were that night. How are you sleeping?"  
  
"On my side." "Your Father tells me you've been having nightmares." "Does he?" "He also tells me you wake up screaming at night." "Yea." "You know you Father drank bourbon in Korea." "No he didn't, he drinks martinis, when he drinks: which is rare." "I think you Pierces have a tendency to turn to bourbon when things get tough." "Oh that's nice to know." "Care to tell me what happened that night?" "Nope."  
  
"You can do this." "Do what?" "Isolating yourself from all those who care and turning to alcohol for refuge." "Fine do you want to know what happened?" "If you want to tell me." "We were driving to Boston from New York after my movie's premier in New York. We wanted to drive so we could show everyone my new car. It was beautiful, candy apple red with tan leather seats and a tan convertible top, and of course I got it fully loaded. I was too nervous to drive it that far considering I'd only had it about a week, so Ben offered to drive. Neither of us had anything to drink that night knowing we would have to drive. We left the kids in Maine with Mom and Dad for the a two days while we were in New York at the premier, and then we would meet them in Boston after the premier. It was a beautiful night the stars lit up the sky, and it had just turned midnight as we entered Boston. We weren't too far from the Uncle Charles and Aunt Isabella's when it happened. The light was green and then we proceeded through. I looked to my right and saw a blue car coming from us, and it wasn't stopping at the light, it was going faster, and I said to Ben, "Move! Go! Get out of the way!" and he said to me that the car had stalled. I kept thinking this a brand new car how could it stall? The blue car kept getting closer and finally when he got the car in gear we had moved out of the car's way so we thought, but the car turned the corner too fast and I remember letting out a panicked scream. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed finding out that he was dead. I lost a baby that night too. I was two months pregnant and we wanted to wait to tell everyone that night when we got there. No one knew except Ben and I, I lost so much that night," at this point she was crying hysterically and the she looked at Sidney with the same look in her eyes that her father had in his when Sidney had him recall the incident on the bus over thirty years ago and said, "Why did you make me remember that?" "The worst part is over." "I sure hope so." "I'm not telling you to stop grieving him but you need to celebrate his life rather than mourn his death. Everyone misses you." "They do?" "Of course, they do they love you." "I'd like to go downstairs." "That's a good sign." "Thank you, Uncle Sidney." "Your welcome." "I'll never stop loving him nor will I ever forget him," she said. Then she bent over and picked up the empty bottle of bourbon, held it up and said, "And this, I want no more of it, I've got to keep on living. I have children and too many people who care about me." "You sure do." "Yea I sure do." "Are you ready to go and join the party." "Yea, my children need their mother, my parents need their daughter, and B.J. and Peg need their son's wife, and I need them and I need to be happy, that's what Ben would of wanted." Sidney and Elizabeth walked downstairs to join everyone. It was the first time Elizabeth smiled in over a year. Dr. Sidney Freedman always seemed to help people overcome, he helped Hawk overcome the horror he saw and Elizabeth come to terms with her greatest loss. 


	37. Time To Move On

37 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Hunnicutt Home, Crabapple Cove, Maine March 1985 "I have something I need to ask you." "What is?" B.J. asked. "I don't know how to say this." "Just say it you know you can tell us anything." "Uncle Beej, Aunt Peg, you know how Henry McIntyre has been helping me, well I wanted the two of you to be the first to know." "What sweetie?" "Henry asked me to marry him, and I didn't say yes or no yet because I wanted to ask your permission first." "Elizabeth, Ben would have wanted you too be happy," said Peg. "And we want you to be happy so you have our permission," said B.J. "I'm not changing the children's last names, and I plan to hyphenate mine so I will be Elizabeth Margaret Jan Pierce- Hunnicutt- McIntyre." B.J. laughed as he said, "That sure is a long name." "Are you sure you want to hyphenate that?" "Yes, Aunt Peg, that way I'll always have a part of Ben aside from the children, that way." "You know Peg and I were just talking about this the other day, and we can't be more proud of you. Raising those kids on your own and working on a new movie." "Thanks Uncle Beej." Not a month later Henry Blake McIntyre and Elizabeth Margaret Jane Pierce- Hunnicutt were married in a small ceremony in a Catholic church in Crabapple Cove. They went on their honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend and returned home to the home that Elizabeth and Ben had built to their kids and parents. It was time to make a life there with Henry now, but Elizabeth would never forget the life she had with Ben. 


	38. I Can't Beleive It's Still This Great

38 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Crabapple Cove, Maine May 1985 Hawkeye and Margaret lie in bed while the Johnny Carson Show was on the T.V. in the background both doing their own thing. Margaret was reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan and Hawkeye was writing up a proposal for a hospital to be built in Crabapple Cove in memory of Dr. Ben Hunnicutt, when Margaret stunned him with her question. "Ben do you still find me attractive?" "Margaret, you are the most beautiful woman I know. You make me so happy. You know every morning when I wake up I fall in love with you all over again. If that doesn't answer your question then what does, but I want you to know that in over thirty- one years I've never loved anyone as much as I love you nor have I ever stopped loving you." "I'll take that as a yes and I love you too." "So why the question?" "Cosmopolitan said." "You know that magazine can be quite ludicrous sometimes, but yet I like their suggestions, if you get my drift." "You know what we need?" "What?" "More spontaneity," she said seductively. "Anymore spontaneity and we'd explode." "We have no spontaneity?'' she said mock serious. "No spontaneity huh? What was that little rendezvous in my office today?" knowing exactly what she was doing. "Oh I don't know, why don't you show me Dr. Pierce," she said in her best innocent flirtaous voice. "Margaret, are you suggesting we?" Hawk asked acting navie. "You know what I mean, now shut up and turn that T.V. off!" The room went dark and the rest well it speaks for itself. 


	39. Call Me!

39 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Crabapple Cove, Maine October 1985 "You have reached the office of Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce. If this is an emergency call 911 immediately, if not leave a brief massage after the tone and we will return your call as soon as possible.'' BEEP!!! "Dad? Mom? Grandpa? Grandma? Anyone? All right anyway it's me Elizabeth. I called Aunt Peg and Uncle B.J., but no one was home, and Henry is working and Trapper and Louise are in Boston so it makes no sense calling them because it is too far of a drive. Anyway I'm going nuts, Ben and Christina are fighting, Joshua's getting into everything, Ella fell and bumped her head on the coffee table, and the baby is kicking and I just want to lie down and read over a script. Listen its noon and I know the two of you are there. You two must really think B.J. and I are stupid, we know what goes on as frightening as the thought may be, but please answer the phone or come over here and help me. I'm so tired; I'm in agony help! Well if your not there just ignore what I said about B.J. and not being stupid, I'm going to I hear Christina screaming and Ben laughing hysterically and maniacal. *QUIET! * Got to go, call me as soon as you get this message, love you, bye!" 


	40. Her Final Goodbye

40 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Disclaimer: I know it might get a bit confusing with everyone's children so here is whom they all belong to.  
  
Erin and Andrew Blake: Blake/ Hunnicutt Grandchildren David Michael- 1978 Anna Clarice- 1979 Rebecca Lorraine- 1980 Robert Henry- 1981 Gregory Philip- 1982  
  
Ben and Elizabeth Hunnicutt: Hunnicutt/ Pierce Grandchildren Daniel Benjamin- 1979 Christina Elizabeth- 1980 Joshua Franklin- 1981 Ella Margaret- 1982  
  
B.J. and Whitney Pierce: Pierce/ Winchester Grandchildren Annabelle Winthrop- 1979 Benjamin Franklin Pierce III- 1980 David Charles- 1981 Maria Whitney- 1982 Anthony Patrick- 1983 Christopher James- 1984  
  
Charles and Rebecca Winchester: Winchester/ O'Reilly Grandchildren Charles Emerson Winchester V- 1979 Patrick Michael- 1980 Eleanor Louise- 1981 Eugene Bartholomew- 1982 Clara Rebecca- 1983  
  
Henry and Elizabeth McIntyre: McIntyre/ Pierce Grandchildren Blake Francis Xavier- 1986 Audrey Jane- 1987  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine May 1988 Margaret and Peg sat with their grandchildren, Daniel, Christina, Joshua, Ella, Blake, and Audrey waiting at a cafe in town for their husbands to join them after their game of golf. The two always had fun together, and enjoyed spending time with their grandkids. They were having such a wonderful time Margaret hadn't noticed the rather sickly woman walk into the cafe, but the woman immediately noticed Margaret and walked over to her. "Margaret?" "Hello Carlye how have you been?" " I've been well, thank you." "That's good." "I see you everyday with Hawk and I see how truly happy the two of you are. You know I've changed a lot, and I see have you really haven't changed at all well except your hair color is it's natural honey brown and you look about twenty years younger, probably due to the work you've had done." As Carlye said that Margaret became extremely self- conscious touching her hair and her face and then she retorted, "Be that as it may, I'm glad to hear you've changed and I hope you're happy." "I remarried thirty years ago, and I have five wonderful children, and eight grandchildren. I see you have a few yourself." "These are our daughter's children. Our son B.J. also has six." "Wow! You must be really proud; well I just wanted to say hi. And though it's taken me years to realize this, but I'm glad the two of you have found happiness with each other. I only wish the best for you two. It was nice seeing you." "Goodbye Carlye and thank you." "Goodbye Margaret and tell Hawk I said Goodbye." With that Carlye Breslyin Peterson walked out of the cafe with her carryout order in hand and went home to her family. Knowing she was dying she wanted to make her peace. She had succumbed to the cancer later the night. 


	41. Home At Last

41  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Crabapple Cove June 1989 B.J. and Peg Hunnicutt stood in the front of Gate Nine waiting for Hawkeye and Margaret's plan to land. Their plane landed and the two waddled off in their matching Hawaiian shirts and white shorts. When B.J. caught sight of them he began to laugh hysterically. "B.J. don't you say anything." "This is hilarious, look at them, two peas in a pod." "How was your trip?" "What's so funny Beej?" "Oh nothing Hawk, just the fact you and Margaret look like lobsters," B.J. said between laughs. "Lets just say my wife is an exhibitionist." "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Peg I saw an advertisement for a nude beach and I said to Ben lets go and he said alright, so we went for the day." "And we had fun!" Hawk said as he winked at Margaret. "Ben!" "Did you wear sunscreen?" "Yes, SPF 30." "And you still got burnt?" "Margaret wanted to stay on the beach from ten a.m. till three p.m." "So how was the trip otherwise?" "Terrible!" they both said in unison. "What went wrong?" "Well luckily the flights went fine, we flew first class. But when we got to the island that is when everything started. We walk up to the front desk and Ben tells her we have reservations for Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce, she looked at him and said I'm sorry, but there are no reservations under that name, so I butted in and said excuse me I made these reservations over six months ago. And she has the nerve to tell me I'm at the wrong hotel, after that I asked to speak to the manager and he checked the log and found our reservation for the presidential suite. The next two days it rained so we shopped, and the next two days after that we went to the beach and the day after that was when we went to the nude beach." "Doesn't sound too bad." "That's not the other half of it." "You're kidding?" "No Beej, I'll let Hawk tell you the rest of it.' "The food was horrible. The two of us got so sick. By the end of the trip all we were eating was ice cream. If she wasn't nursing me I was nursing her. The last night we spent spraying each other with solar cane and rubbing aloe vera on each other." "What a wonderful trip," B.J. exclaimed sarcastically. As the car drove down the driveway of the Pierce house Hawkeye and Margaret looked at each other and said in unison, "Home at last!" As soon as the two were inside the house the left their bags in the foyer, walked upstairs and laid down for their first full nights rest in a week. 


	42. Even Now

42  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Disclaimer: The song "We've Only Just Begun" belongs to the Carpenters. Crabapple Cove, Maine September 20, 1988 Elizabeth McIntyre sat in her car listening to the radio and singing along as she drove into town to pick her kids up from school. Just as the song ended another followed but this one had a special meaning to it, it was "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters. It was a popular song in 1978. It was Ben and Elizabeth's song they danced to at their wedding. Thoughts began to dance in Elizabeth's mind. September 20 was always a day that was filled with terrible memories for both Elizabeth, her children and the Hunnicutt's. It was five years ago today that Ben was killed. She'd never forget what happened that night. The words of that song flooded her mind with memories. She remembered how he sang to her that song as they danced to it their wedding night. They would often sing it together to the children when they couldn't sleep at night. The lyrics were so real. The two of them had built a life together. They had had four children, a beautiful colonial style mansion in Crabapple Cove, she had become a star and he had become a promising young doctor. They had it all, and in one night it was gone. As the song ended her eyes were swelled up with tears, she'd always hated the fact that the man who killed her husband was free and Ben was dead. 


	43. Dear Whitney

43 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie A M*A*S*H Unit Somewhere in the Persian Gulf February 1991 My Dearest Whitney, The days drag on, and the wounded keep on coming. It is a horrific site, I can't begin to explain to you the horror I see. It's the worse feeling in the world when you know that the boy you're probably won't make it through the night. I miss you more than words can say. I lay here at night and it is so cold, during the day it is unbearably hot, but when night falls it is cold. It is colder than any winter in Maine. I'm lucky I have some of the finest men and women under my command. They keep me sane over here. I think of you day and night Whitney. I can't wait until the war is over and I can return home to you and the kids. I've been able to buy you a beautiful Persian rug and the kids well I've gotten them some really nice things too. Don't worry I got you more than the rug but I want to surprise you. I realize what our parents must have felt when they were in Korea and they weren't regular army like I am. Like I said it's a terrible feeling. I've lost so much weight when I get home my clothes won't fit. I hate to cut this letter so short but we've got wounded and they need me right now. Give my love to the kids, I'll write you soon. I love you and I miss you. Love always, B.J. 


	44. Their Parent's Past, Their Future

44 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Crabapple Cove, Maine June 1994 Hawkeye Pierce sat in his living room playing with his grandchildren. Audrey was sitting on his lap telling him all about their recent trip to Hollywood for their mother's newest premier. "...And I met Mommy's boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" "Uh huh." "Audrey, what are you talking about your mother doesn't have a boyfriend she's married." "I know but when Daddy took the boys to the bathroom Mommy introduced us to her co- star who she was a very good friend of hers." "Sweetie he's just a friend." "Friends don't kiss." "Yes they do." "Not uh, and when Daddy came back he was mad she was talking to him and he took us back to the hotel." "Audrey, listen hunny go play with your brothers and sisters, I have to go talk to Mommy." "Okay Poppy." "So Betsy what is this I hear about you and a costar of yours?'' "What are you talking about?" "Audrey said you and a male co- star kissed and Henry got mad and took the kids back to the hotel, she tells me he's your boyfriend." "Dad she's seven and you believe her?" "Why would Henry get mad?"  
  
" Alright listen I had a brief affair with this man, but let me tell you this before you flip out on me, he cheated on me first and so I wanted to let him know how it felt. We've worked everything out and we're okay." "I know it's none of business, but you being a high- profile celebrity you shouldn't have done that your a role model to a lot of people and another reason it is wrong. You agreed to love each other for better or for worse. The two of you should have talked first instead of acting upon your impulses." "Dad, I'm sorry. Henry and I talked about what happened and we've found a new love for each other because we didn't want to throw away what we have. We love each other Dad and we don't want this to end. We're fine now." "I don't know if your mother or I ever told you this but your mother's first husband cheated on her and she cheated on him with me, it didn't make it right. Trapper in his day was a ladies man especially when we were in Korea, I never thought he and Louise would stay together this long. I'm glad they did though, and I'm glad that your mother left that loser and married me. I'm happy everything is okay with you and Henry, you've had enough heart break." The two hugged and joined the rest of the family out side for dinner. 


	45. Dreams Really Do Come True

45 After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie Crabapple Cove, Maine September 20, 1995 "Today I stand here before the citizens of Crabapple Cove to unveil a project in which I hold close to my heart. You see my late husband the Dr. Benjamin Franklin Hunnicutt wanted a hospital that was accessible to the citizens here in Crabapple Cove. He, my father, and my father-in- law all talked before his untimely death of the plans for the hospital that dreamed of. I know personally that Ben hated to drive to Spruce Harbor to work every morning, he wanted to be closer to home and also to provide more assistance to the people here. His dream died when he did, or so we all thought. I wish Ben were today to see his dream become a reality. This hospital is fully equipped with an Emergency Room department, several Operating Rooms, Recovery Wards, Specialists Departments, a Cafeteria, and many other necessities to a hospital. Today I give you the Hunnicutt Memorial Hospital of Crabapple Cove, Maine. I dedicate this ribbon- cutting to you Ben, I love you, and your memory lives on. This hospital will make sure my late husbands legacy lives on in each and every person who works and visits this hospital. May it be used very seldom. Thank you all for coming today, this means a lot to me and my family. And before I go I'd like to thank all those who made this possible, the workers who built this hospital, my father Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce, my father- in - law Dr. B.J. Pierce, my late husband, and of course the fine people Crabapple Cove whom without your generous donations this wouldn't be possible. Thank you." 


	46. His Final Resting Place

46  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine January 17, 1996  
  
Daniel James Pierce was the last one left. His wife passed a year ago. Jane and Alvin Houlihan had died a few earlier, and he was it. It wasn't too late into the New Year when it happened. It was January 17, 1996 when Dr. Daniel J. Pierce passed away of natural causes, peacefully in his sleep at the home he built with his late wife Elizabeth. The home where he watched his son grow into a mischievous adolescent, who left for Korea an immature young doctor and to return a changed man with the love of his life. The home where he would watch his son take a bride and marry her in their backyard. The home in which every Christmas would be filled with surprises and his son and daughter- in- law's family from Korea. He even considered them to be his family as well. The home where he would remarry and where he would watch his grandchildren Elizabeth and B.J. grow up before his eyes into established young adults. The home where he played with his great-grandchildren and the home, which would become his final resting place. 


	47. Happy New Year!

47  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine New Year's Eve 1999  
  
The Pierce home was still decorated for Christmas and the guests were still there. Everyone was standing around dressed in black- tie attire, typical Pierce fashion, the last half- hour of the twentieth century discussing what the new century and millennium held for everyone with a glass of some sort of drink in their hands waiting for midnight.  
  
"So Trapp what do you think Y2K will bring?" "Absolutely nothing Hawk." "That's what you think." "Hawk do I sense a bit of paranoia?" "No, Beej I'm just being cautious." "Darling is that why you bought two generators and perishable items, enough toilet paper to last us until the next millennium, bottled water, and god knows what else we do not need?" "Margaret, darling I'm just taking precautions. Do you have your gas mask just in case?"  
  
"Come find me a minute before midnight I'll be the one in the backless black gown and the bottle of champagne in my hands next to the champagne glasses," with that Margaret rolled her eyes and walked toward the women. "Precautions Hawkeye?" "Yes Charles." "Gas masks?" "Yes Beej, at least I'll be safe." "Hawkeye this is the most ridiculous thing I think you've ever done." "I'm glad you think so Trapp." "I think it's a good idea you're prepared." "Thank you Radar, at least some think so." "It could be the apocalypse."  
  
"John don't say that to him, he'll go even loonier than he is now." "Do you realize it is tomorrow over the date line so if something were to happen it would of already happened." "Good job Hawkeye, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that one out." "I knew Charles I was just stringing you all along." "So anyway I opened a new store in Dallas last week." "Congratulations Max, that's wonderful." "Well thank you Sidney." "You realize this June we would have been in Korea fifty years?" "Hard to believe." "Yea, hmm," the eight men said in unison. "To Henry and Sherman," Hawk raised his glass in toast to his fallen comrades and drank to them before being called over by their wives to watch the ball drop in Times Square. It came to the final minute and they all counted down. "...10...9...8...7...6...5..4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" they all shouted with glee and hugged and kissed each other. Hawkeye popped the corks on the bottles of champagne and he and Margaret poured it into glasses and handed a glass to everyone and toasted the New Year and sang Auld Lang Syne just as they did so many years ago in Korea. 


	48. The Day America Wept

48  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost their lives on September 11, 2001, and their families. Every American was affected by this tragedy in their own way. I've refrained from writing about this tragedy because I wasn't sure how to put into my own words exactly how I felt, but almost a year after the tragedy I've decided to put my feeling into words. I wanted to give Margaret in this chapter the emotions I felt watching the horror unfold in front of my eyes. I hope you all enjoy on of the final installments of After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen". Chrissie  
  
  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine September 11, 2001  
  
Margaret sat at her desk in the waiting room of her husband's office watching the news as the horror of that beautiful September day unfolded before her eyes. She had been watching the television since she turned it on shortly before the first plane struck. She called for Hawkeye to come see this and he walked down the hall in utter shock. The two sat there watching every frame. They had seen destruction before but nothing magnitude. The second plane hit live on television, Margaret gasped and began to cry. Moments later the Pentagon was on fire. She looked a her husband and said, "What's going on? I don't understand how people could do this. Why is there so much destruction and hate in this world? I never understood why innocent people have to die. It just doesn't seem real. Oh god! This is the worst thing I've ever seen. I don't know what to say. Oh my god! Ben! It's falling. I can't begin to imagine what those people in New York and Washington must be feeling right now. Why do good things happen to bad people?" "I don't know Margaret, but I do know this what is happening right now, isn't the end of it. This is only the beginning." "I keep thinking about our grandchildren, they could have to go to war, and I don't want them to have to go through what we went through. To see the horror we saw. I don't want our son to go to war again. I don't want our daughter to have to how badly it feels to have her boys go to war. I'm scared." "I am too." "Why is this so hard to grasp?" "I don't know." "We lived through Pearl Harbor." "I don't think that was as bad as this." "It doesn't even compare." "No sweetie it doesn't."  
  
That day Hawkeye and Margaret sat with their eyes glued to the T.V. to reveal one horror after the next. They started a blood drive in the office for blood to be sent to the Red Cross. Days later their worse fear had come true, the U.S. was going to war. They were never more proud to be an American than they were after the tragedies in Washington, New York, and Pennsylvania. Our freedom was threatened on what started as a beautiful September day, which soon turned to tragedy, but America can back stronger as she always does.  
  
God Bless America!!!!!! 


	49. Remembering

49  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
  
  
O'Reilly Farm, Ottumwa, Iowa July 27, 2003  
  
It has been fifty years since the Korean Police Action was put to rest. The former members of the 4077th were gathered at the O'Reilly farms to celebrate the day they came home, well most of them. Trapper left before the war had ended, as did Radar and Frank, and well Henry his story was sad. They reminisced all day long about the times during the war, the good and the bad. They remembered the day Henry died, and the day they met B.J., Colonel Potter, and Charles. They laughed at all the silly pranks Hawk and Trapper played and then the one Hawk, B.J. Charles, and even Margaret played. They looked at photographs and sang and danced. No one could believe that it had been that long. It seemed like only yesterday when Robert Pierpoint announced that the armistice was signed at Panmunjom declaring that the ceasefire would mean the end of the war. Today's was a special day for the Klinger's; they celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Everyone's hair had become gray well except for Hawk and Margaret they wouldn't dare let their looks go. The men had all become very distinguished, some of them retired and spending times on the golf course and others well getting "Crabapple Cove to say aahh!" It is funny how things turn out, and how many people actually did what they said they were going to do after the war, or how some had a complete change of heart. They all recalled their final dinner together. Charles went on to do as he planned, Potter did the same as well as B.J. and Hawkeye with one exception he found a love other than medicine, his Margaret. Klinger stayed in Korea, after all those years just trying to get out. Fr. Mulchay was no longer father, but a father and grandfather who had suffered temporary hearing loss in Korea and taught at a deaf school and coached CYO boxing. Even those who were not there at the end of the war were amazed at the outcomes of their friends and themselves. Trapper had done a total 180 and had become a one- woman man. Frank still after fifty years hadn't changed, though he was governor of Indiana, no one understood how that one happened, and Radar grew up, got married, had children, and grandchildren, and became a vetinarian. It's amazing after all these years how things change for the better, for the worse or not even at all. That day so long ago, no one wanted to say goodbye, and even today they still didn't even though they all still see each other on a regular basis, it just wasn't the same. Their children had all grown up and had children of their own and even had grandchildren. Nowhere in the world could you find a group of people, old war buddies, who are as close as they are. 


	50. Here's To You

50  
  
After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" By: Chrissie  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine August 27, 2003  
  
"Fifty three years ago you couldn't convince me that these two would be married, let alone be one of the happiest, if not the happiest couple I know. When we arrived in Korea we saw this blonde siren walking across the compound our way and Hawk said to me I'll never forget this, "Would you look at her, she's got a body I'd like to tango all night with." Who would of known that that Army major would give us the worst time. I took an immediate dislike to her as well as Hawk so I thought, but I didn't find out until later Margaret was one of the most wonderful and talented women I know, and that Hawk was in love with her from first sight. I'm happy for you two of you and Congratulations on fifty years of marriage."  
  
"Well when I got the phone call fifty years ago to be Hawk's best man, I knew. I knew he was marrying Margaret. It came to no surprise to me. You see Hawk and Margaret went to a different M*A*S*H unit to demonstrate a new technique that they had developed at the 4077th when they came back, Hawk told me what had happened between he and Margaret and he admitted that she stirred something in him. I always knew they'd wind up together whether or not they wanted to admit it. She would always run to him for comfort and he would confide in her. They were each other's comfort they always have been. Congratulations to two of the best friends I've ever had. Fifty years of marriage is beautiful thing, I wish you many more years together."  
  
"Margaret I'm glad to see you found happiness but it boggles the mind to see you've found in such a cretin like Pierce."  
  
  
  
"I'll never forget the time Hawkeye, Margaret, and I went to the front to help at an Aid Station. The compassion between those two was something I had never seen. The next morning when I woke up I saw those two sleeping together and he was protecting her and keeping her warm. When we were entering camp after we returned from the Aid Station he looked at Margaret and said, "Your my favorite Officer in the whole U.S. Army," and he kissed her on the cheek. Congratulations you two!"  
  
"I'll never forget when the whole camp had to 'bug out' and Hawk, Margaret, and I were left by ourselves with the enemy approaching. I remember how scared Major... I mean Margaret was that the enemy would harm her and Hawkeye comforted her and assured her nothing was going to happen. Congratulations!"  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad to have parents as wonderful as the two of you are. You have helped me in every way possible, emotionally, physically, and even spiritually. You have been there for me when times were rough and I though I'd lost my way. You both have my guidance and the best friends I could have. Daddy you're the man I measure all others too and I couldn't ask for a better father. Mom you've been the nurturer and friend, and I couldn't ask for a better mother either. You two are my strength, and on your special day I raise my glass in honor to you. I love you both. Congratulations!"  
  
"I guess it's my turn now! Mom, Dad I love you. I'm glad to have had the support of the two of you in my decisions to become the best I could possibly be. You two know I'm not big on speeches like my Oscar winning sis here but I will tell you both this: Dad thank you, even though you're not to keen on the army thank you for letting me pursue my dream, and have a wonderful mentor such as you have been to me. Mom like Betsy said about Dad you're the woman I measure all other women up to. Again I can't ask for better parents. I love you guys and heres to you. Congratulations!"  
  
"Well, like Trapper said it was love at first sight and what B.J. said it did stir something in me. I have loved you unconditionally since the day we met. I have never been out of love with you. True there has been times when I wanted to ring your neck back in Korea but you know I'd never lay a hand on you. I love you more than words can say, more than the sun, the moon and the stars above. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you. I would do anything for you and you know it. That day we said goodbye in Korea I thought my heart was breaking into a million pieces. When I got in the chopper, I had the pilot change directions so I could come and get you without ever looking back. I have never regretted that day. I only regret one thing, not telling you sooner. Every morning I wake up and look at the woman next to me. I fall in love all over again. I often marvel at nature's ability to create such beauty. I love you. I'd like everyone to raise their glass and toast to Margaret, the most beautiful, talented, and magnificent woman, the joy of my life Margaret Pierce!"  
  
After Hawk's toast they danced to Nat King Cole's, "Unforgettable." Everyone danced the night away and talked and reminisced about the past and talked of the present and their plans for the future. It was late when everyone finally left the restaurant with a beautiful view of the Atlantic Ocean. The sweet smell of summer was almost gone, as Hawkeye and Margaret danced on their pier and then went upstairs to their room.  
  
"Stay here I'm going to get some champagne, and I'll be right back. I love you Ben." "I love you too, Margaret."  
  
Margaret ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses. It was a very special vintage, a fifty- year old Dom Perion. She had been saving the champagne for just this occasion, a fifty - year- old bottle, for a fifty- year- old marriage. Margaret giggled like a school- girl as she ran up the stairs to meet Ben for the perfect toast to top off the perfect evening. As Margaret entered the bedroom, Ben sit in his favorite chair gazing out the window. As Margaret poured the bubbly champagne she rambled on about how happy her life has been since they have been together. "Ben, I don't know what I would ever do without you, and I hope I never have to find out." She reminisced about their days in Korea, and how something so beautiful was born out of something so ugly. Margaret grabbed up the champagne glasses and walked over to Ben and said, "Honey, I love you more than life itself. Let's toast our love over a glass of champagne." Ben, appeared to be in deep thought and totally consumed with the lovely landscape painted by nature's brush. Margaret placed her hand on Ben's shoulder and softly spoke his name. No reply. She spoke his name again, and again and again. Margaret's champagne glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. Champagne splashed all around her feet as she fell to her knees crying out Ben's name. Ben had left life as he had lived it. Marveling at nature's beauty.  
  
"Here's to you Ben!"  
  
The End  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed my story After "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen." Please let me know your thoughts. I would like to thank my Dad for his creative input. Thanks Daddy! Thank you all for reading; once again I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Chrissie 


End file.
